Law & Order: Los Angeles - Sea Change
by D M Harper
Summary: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew and loved in New York. F/F storyline. Connie Rubirosa & Kristen Stanton (OFC) Sequel to Fair Game. Please read and review. Keep the Muse working. A/U
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change (A sequel to Fair Game)

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take the time to review and nourish the Muse.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street, Suite 1800**

**1110 hours Friday 9****th**** July, 2010**

**Chung, chung**

When Senior Deputy District Attorney Jonah Dekker paused in the doorway of Deputy District Attorney Consuela Rubirosa's office, she lifted her gaze from the pages of the deposition she was reading at her desk. "Can I help you with something?" inquired the stunning thirty three year old woman of Spanish and Mexican heritage.

"No Connie, I just wanted to check in with you before I left with Jerry."

Leaning back in her chair, Connie frowned, "Everything is prepared for the one and three o'clock hearings Joe, so relax."

"Okay, I'll leave it in your capable hands."

"I'll text you tonight with the results and see you on Monday."

Mid-thirties African-American Dekker nodded, "I appreciate it, bye."

Returning to her perusal, Connie didn't envy the fact her immediate superior and the District Attorney Jerry Hardin were on their way to attend the funeral service of an LAPD officer who was recently killed in the line of duty.

Sergeant Reed Cameron had tragically been fatally wounded during the commission of a botched bank robbery. The thirty six year old husband and father of a four year old son had been caught in the crossfire when four armed assailants opened fire on twenty two hostages inside the bank. Earlier, Cameron and the other seven SWAT officers had converged on the building covertly while LAPD Hostage Negotiator Lieutenant Burns stood outside and distracted the perps via a loud hailer.

Within ten minutes of a silent alarm having been triggered, LAPD SWAT had made their ingress stealthily and methodically. Cameron had been positioned inside an air conditioning vent above the main lobby and deploying a wire camera; while his team mates took up strategic positions outside two rear door entries and three more ceiling vents.

When the monitors inside the Mobile Command Centre captured images of four black fatigue and balaclava clad men threatening customers and bank staff as they lay on the tiled floor, an unaware Security Guard wandered in from the restroom area.

Without delay, the lanky male drew his weapon and SWAT Commanding Officer, Captain Sheldon Griggs advised his team to breach the room as the robbers opened fire on the guard.

One perp holding an AK-47 fell to the floor with his index finger clamped against the trigger. Cameron had been hit four times as he bypassed the vent grill. The last bullet had entered the right side on his neck, instantly severing the jugular vein. The thirteen year veteran dropped to the hard surface heavily while the remaining three thieves were neutralised by SWAT officers as they rushed into the chaos.

In the aftermath, six people including Cameron were rushed to hospital along with the Security Guard. Two staff members and the four robbers were pronounced deceased onsite by Paramedics and left behind for the Medical Examiner to attend to. Meanwhile, Reed Cameron passed away in the back of an ambulance on route to the hospital while clutching the hand of a colleague.

Both Dekker and Hardin were acquainted with Sergeant Cameron on a professional and personal level, but having only been with the DA's Office for two months, Connie volunteered to handle the scheduled court hearings and free up the senior DDA and DA.

Since arriving in Los Angeles from New York, Connie had already disappointed Dekker on more than one occasion with her handling of cases and thought now was an ideal opportunity to prove her worth as an Attorney by taking the lead on two high profile sentencing cases.

Glancing at her silver wristwatch, the DDA gathered up the paperwork and files then packed them into her black leather briefcase. Leaving the office, she headed to a local cafe for lunch before making her way to the Metropolitan Courthouse situated at 1945 South Hill Street.

-o-


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change (A sequel to Fair Game)

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take a dip into the review pool and leave a message.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**1835 hours, Friday 13****th**** August**

**Chung, chung**

A tired Connie pulled into the drive of her mother's two storey white stucco house and remotely opened the right side of the double garage. Once she'd secured the blue 1965 Ford Mustang, Connie entered the house via the side door and placed three grocery bags on the kitchen counter along with her portfolio.

Her mother Gabriella sixty four, shuffled into the room with the aid of a walking frame and sat at the bench, "Hello dear, how was work?"

"Exhausting and how was your day?"

""I'm pleased to say a little less strenuous then yesterday."

"You certainly look brighter and are moving with more ease."

"Hopefully I'll be able to get around unaided this time next week."

Connie moved closer and hugged her mother, "That would be good, but don't overdo it."

"How could I with you and Ophelia watching over me like hawks."

Stepping back, Connie locked eyes with Gabriella, "Give me five and I'll start dinner."

"All right and how did Antonio's car go?"

"No problems at all and I was the envy of the parking garage. It's hard to believe the car sat in the garage for all this time and started first try this morning."

"Well your step-father would be happy. When he passed, I couldn't sell it and I'm glad it's getting used."

"The money I got from selling my BMW came in handy and I always had a soft spot for the Mustang. Alex is totally pissed that I decided to drive it."

Gabriella smirked, "Your brother should be satisfied with the boat he received from Antonio."

"He is mom," replied Connie as she headed to the second bedroom.

When she returned her mother was on the house phone talking.

"Thank you for the wonderful flowers you sent this morning and for checking up on me, goodbye."

As Connie moved to the refrigerator, she glanced at her frowning parent and protested, "I don't want to know."

"I didn't plan on saying anything. You know my opinion on the matter and I'm not going to repeat it. Although, I will tell you I am very grateful for you moving here to look after me. Once I am fully mobile, I expect you to make that phone call you have been avoiding and take care of your personal life."

Connie nodded but remained wordless while preparing salad and steak for dinner.

Later that night in bed, Connie cried for the life she had left behind in New York and for the love she had single handily managed to destroy.

-o-


	3. Chapter 3

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change (A sequel to Fair Game)

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Reviewing is really easy once you try it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Roll Call Room**

**27****th**** Precinct Manhattan**

**0445 hours Wednesday 18****th**** August**

**Chung, chung**

NYPD Sergeant Kristen Stanton smiled broadly as Captain Gordon Parsons wished her well on her last day of duty and graciously accepted the engraved plague he presented her in the roll call room.

"Thank you sir and I appreciate the kind words."

"You'll be sadly missed around her Kris and I wish you nothing but the best for the future."

Kristen's partner and close friend Glenn Pate slapped her on the left shoulder and declared, "Come on Sarge, we better make a move before everyone ends up bawling."

"You got it," acknowledged an already teary blonde.

Twelve hours later, Kristen was ushered into a nearby bar by her work colleagues and subjected to a heartfelt send off.

-0-

Kristen crawled into bed at 0104 hours and dozed off into a dream centred on the last time she had communicated with her wife Connie. It had been a week after Connie received a frantic phone call from her younger brother who lived in California. Alex had been in tears as he explained their mother had suffered a mild stroke.

Several days later, Kristen was in court giving evidence for an assault and robbery case and when she exited the courtroom, she saw Mike Cutter standing by the lifts.

As she approached the EADA, a tall man with black curly hair stood beside him and said, "I hear your office is losing Connie."

Turning, Mike's forehead wrinkled in confusion, "I beg your pardon?"

Kristen stopped her motion mid-stride and eavesdropped.

"I spoke to her on the phone earlier and she told me about her decision to move to LA and care for her ill mother indefinitely."

"I don't know what you're talking about Marcus. Connie is in California at the moment and is due back on Friday. As far as I am aware, she is returning to work."

"Well, when I called to ask about her mom, that's not the story I got. I guess she was more open with me, you know, considering our past."

Shrugging his shoulders, Mike pressed the call button, "You're an egomaniac Woll, get over yourself."

Taken aback by the statements and obvious inference, Kristen stepped forward and interrupted, "Hi Mike."

"Oh hello Kris, how are you?"

The other male pivoted and walked down the hallway.

"I'm good," replied Kristen while entering the lift car. "Who is your friend?"

"That's Defence Attorney Marcus Woll and he's far from a friend. He used to be a Supervisor with the DA's Office."

"I couldn't help but overhear his comments about Connie."

"He has a big mouth and I'm sure he was mistaken. Has Connie mentioned anything to you?"

"No, as far as I know she was only staying with Gabriella in the hospital for a week then flying home to start the Webster trial Monday. Her brother Alex will be taking care of Gabriella once she is discharged."

"That's exactly what she said during our conversation two days ago."

"I'll talk to you later Mike," said Kristen in parting once the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor.

"Take care Kris."

Kristen linked up with Glenn back at the stationhouse and they returned to patrol duty. She then drove home at the end of shift.

-0-

Walking out of the ensuite, Kristen dressed in blue boxers and a white tank top then settled on the bed. Reaching for the cell phone on the night table, she called Connie.

Connie picked up after two rings, _"Hello sweetie."_

"Hi honey, how is Gabriella?"

_"She is a little better and actually swore when she woke up."_

Kristen chuckled at the image, "I'm glad to hear that."

_"I'm just about to leave the hospital."_

"Give your mom my love."

_"I will and I'll call when I reach her house." _

"All right, bye."

_"Love you, bye."_

Kristen put her phone down and went to forage in the refrigerator. Finding a container of leftover pasta, she reheated it then sat in front of the television and watched the news.

As promised, Connie called back thirty minutes later and Kristen took a deep breath then asked, "Who is Marcus Woll?" The silence on the other end did nothing to alleviate the suspicion Kristen already harboured.

_"Uhm, he was my supervisor in 2004 when I joined the DA's Office. Why do you ask?"_

"I happened to overhear part of a conversation between him and Mike Cutter down at the Courthouse this afternoon. Your name was mentioned, so I listened in." Kristen waited for an answer.

_"What did he say?"_

Detecting the nervousness in her wife's tone, Kristen allowed her the opportunity to explain by remaining calm, "Not much."

_"Oh okay. How did the testimony go?"_

Disappointed by Connie's response, Kristen changed tact, "Good and if you have something to tell me, now would be good time."

_"What about?"_

"Oh, I don't know, maybe something along the lines of explaining your decision to move to Los Angeles without speaking with me first?"

_"Shit! I told Marcus that was an option, but I had to discuss it with my family before I made a decision. I gather he told Mike."_

"He did in a roundabout way. He implied you'd made a choice as well as making reference to your past with him."

_"Oh."_

"Am I right in assuming you two had more than a work relationship between you?" Kristen closed her eyes to the ache in her chest and held her breath.

_"Yes,"_ came the soft voiced reply. _"It was a mistake."_

Anger rose in Kristen, but she kept it at bay, "How long Connie, how long did it last?"

_"A month."_

"Did you have sex with him in the office?"

_"Yes and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you."_

"It's a little late for apologies. You deliberately omitted that information when we discussed our pasts."

_"I was ashamed of the whole business and didn't want to relive it."_

"Jesus Connie, I would have understood back then, but now I don't. You lied to me and that's the last thing I ever expected from you."

_"Kris, I'm so sorry."_

"I'm really mad at you right now and feel betrayed," admitted a now crying Kristen.

_"Please Kris, talk to me. We can work this out, it happened six years ago."_

"No I don't think so. You've broken my trust and heart. I won't be here when you return home. I need time to deal with how I feel."

_"Kris, you're being unfair. It's all in the past for shit's sake."_

"You should have felt comfortable enough with me to disclose everything. You knew how hard it was for me to open up to you and when I did; I told you everything. I've been under the belief that you had too and I even gave you the opportunity to come clean about Woll just now, but you failed to tell me."

_"Don't shut me out, I beg you to be home Friday and talk."_

"I can't Connie, goodbye."

Connie burst into tears and pleaded_, "Stop Kris, don't hang up. Don't let go of me."_

"I need to think about what I want."

_"I love you. Please don't punish me for one slip up."_

"Tell me this, have you already made up your mind to move to you mother's?"

_"Yes, but I want you to come with me."_

"Why don't you ask Woll? You seem to be able to communicate better with him."

_"That's not true and you know it?"_

"I don't know anything, least of all my wife."

_"Please allow me the chance to make this right,"_ entreated Connie in between heavy sobs.

"I can't and I'll never be that venerable again; I'm done." Kristen ended the call and cried until sleep overtook her.

-o-


	4. Chapter 4

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: It only takes a minute to leave a review and feed the Muse!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Playas El Salvador Restaurant**

**333 North Beaudry Avenue**

**1845 hours Friday 20****th**** August**

**Chung, chung**

Connie took a bite of her chicken, avocado and mango salsa as Joe pointed out, "I noticed you wear a wedding band, yet you've never mentioned a husband."

Swallowing, Connie twirled the ornate gold band several times before answering, "I don't have a husband."

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to pry," apologised the DDA. "How is your mother doing?"

"She is much improved I'm glad to say."

"It must be a relief to have her home and not have to travel back and forth to the hospital every day?"

"It is and mom is walking without a frame now."

Joe grinned, "That is good news."

"Yeah, thankfully the paralysis to her left leg the stroke caused has abated. I'll never forget the first words she said to me after regaining consciousness."

"What were they?"

"Fucking stroke," replied Connie before giggling at the memory.

"I think I'd like to meet her and it's nice to see you've settled into the office."

"I'm relieved we have stopped locking horns."

"Well you've proved yourself more than once and your _"take no prisoners"_ attitude can be advantageous at times. You getting into people's faces with hard facts does work for some occasions."

"I'm glad to hear I'm useful and you didn't take what Mike Cutter said as gospel."

"I gather there was a conflict."

"A week after my mother fell ill, an ex had a lot to say to Mike and he felt slighted by the comments. Mike had feelings for me and when I got married I thought that was the end of it, but apparently I was wrong."

"So you do have a husband then?"

"No, I have a wife."

Black brows rose and brown eyes bulged, "Oh I see and I'm cool with that. How come you don't speak about her?"

Tears pricked the back of Connie's eyes as she answered, "Kris and I are separated."

"I'm sorry to hear that Connie. Was it due to the move here?"

"No, I was remiss with the truth and she hasn't spoken to me in three months."

"Ouch, that's got to hurt?"

"It does, but I betrayed her trust and am suffering the consequences of my actions."

"It sounds like you still love her."

"I always will, but there is nothing I can do to remedy the situation at present. Kris won't answer my phone calls or e-mails."

"Well I wish you luck and my wife Cate is looking forward to meeting you tomorrow night at the Bar Association dinner."

"It should be a good evening and Jerry has promised to behave."

The two Attorneys finished their meal then returned to the office to await the verdict on their latest court case.

-0-

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**Sunday 13****th**** August**

While sitting on the couch in the living room, Gabriella reached out with a shaky left hand and took hold of her daughter's hand, "You miss her?"

"Oh, only every day mom."

"Then go to her Connie. I'll ask Ophelia to stay with me while you return to New York."

"I don't know where Kris is."

"What do you mean?"

"I called Glenn last week and he informed me Kris sold the house and put my belonging into storage."

"Maybe she is living at the lake house?"

Tears rolled down Connie's cheeks, "She's put it on the market and resigned from the force. Glenn doesn't know where she is either."

"Oh my lord, this is not good news."

"I hurt her so badly and she's basically run away."

"When she has had time to heal I'm sure she will contact you."

"Yeah right, that will probably be to serve me with divorce papers."

"Connie, if Kristen was thinking that way you would have been notified by now."

Scrutinising her mother's face, Connie asked, "Do you know something I don't?"

"No."

"Have you spoken to Kris?"

"She visited me three times while I was in hospital and phoned me when I returned home."

"Jesus mom, why didn't you tell me you'd spoken more than once?"

"Kris asked me not to say anything to you."

"So it was her you were thanking for the flowers on the phone weeks ago?"

"Yes and she cried the whole time. I hadn't heard her that heartbroken since your father passed away."

"If she wasn't so damn stubborn we could talk."

"I do know she has been seeing Elizabeth Olivet regularly."

"I'm glad, but I miss her so much mom."

Embracing her child, Gabriella advised her, "Connie, you trusted her once before to sort out her feelings, so be patient a little longer."

"I really don't have much choice now, do I?"

"Actually you do and you can start by saying no to Amy's dinner invites. That woman has no business trying to woo you."

"Thank you for your concern, but since running into Amy at the Bar Association Dinner, I have made it clear I love my wife dearly and only sought out friendship."

"I'm relieved to hear that," commented Gabriella before yawning.

"And on that note, it's time for bed," suggested Connie as she rose to her feet.

-o-


	5. Chapter 5

TITLE: Law & Order –Sea Change (A sequel to Fair Game)

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Take the time to review and keep the Muse going.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street**

**Thursday 14****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Joe entered Connie's office and tossed a folder onto her desk, "Jaruszalski and Morales just made an arrest on the Fillmore homicide."

Looking up from her paperwork, Connie grinned at her boss, "That's fantastic news. Was it the husband?"

"No, forensics just matched the DNA left at the murder site to Cole Harrison."

With wide eyes, Connie inquired, "The husband's best friend?"

"That's the one. The theory is he'd been in love with Felicity for the past ten years and when she rejected his advances, he went into a rage and killed her."

"It sounds like an easy conviction."

"It certainly does and how are the witness depositions going on the Wright Case?"

"They are all done."

"Good work Connie."

Sixty two year old and grey haired Jerry Hardin stepped into the office and interjected, "Joe, Lieutenant Gonzales just called to say Harrison has made a full confession."

"Thanks Jerry, we'll get over there straight away and take his statement."

Nodding, Jerry added, "Oh Connie, there is a Sergeant Stanton from SWAT coming in at three to give a statement for the Rich pre-trial hearing."

Connie's voice stuck in her throat before she chided herself for thinking Jerry was referring the Kristen, "Okay, I'll make sure I'm back in the office by then." Collecting her briefcase, the DDA departed with Joe.

-0-

Glancing at her chunky wristwatch, Connie noted she had twenty minutes before the officer from SWAT was due to arrive at the office. Standing, she went to the bar fridge and withdrew a bottle of water. As she screwed off the cap, her cell phone sounded. Taking a sip before answering, Connie said, "Hello."

_"Connie Rubirosa?"_ inquired a male voice.

"Yes."

_"This is Captain Sheldon Griggs, Commanding Officer of SWAT."_

"What can I do for you Captain?"

_"I'm calling to reschedule another meeting for Sergeant Stanton. The team has been called in to assist in a high risk warrant issue that is expected to take several hours."_

"Give me a moment to check my calendar." Flipping through her diary, she suggested, "I am free at four on Tuesday."

_"Thank you ma'am, I'll pass on the info."_

"You're welcome, goodbye."

Taking a seat behind her desk, the DDA slowly drank her water while reaching for the Rich case file. Melody Rich thirty two had been kidnapped from her home by her estranged husband Nigel and taken to an abandoned storage facility that was once owned by Nigel.

After police were alerted to the fact Melody had failed to collect her two young daughters from school; responding officers discovered a pool of blood at the front door of her home and a trail that led to the drive then into the garage. A search of the garage found more blood and indications Melody's Lexus had been used to ferry her away from that location.

A subsequent trace on the Lexus sedan's Lowjack system led officers and detectives to her whereabouts. Nigel had barricaded himself and Melody inside the office and was holding a handgun to her head when officers approached.

After an initial standoff, the SWAT team breached the room and during the entry, Nigel pulled the trigger as Sergeant Stanton took aim and fired. Unfortunately, the unit was too late in arriving to save Melody from being murdered by her husband.

The incident had happened a week ago and Nigel Rich was still under police guard in hospital recovering from a gunshot wound to his right shoulder.

Connie read the note written in the margin pointing out there was to be no deals during the pre-trial period. The message in Hardin's handwriting and had been underlined twice to emphasise the point. For a brief moment, Connie wondered if Stanton was related to former DDA Lauren Stanton. Closing the file, she placed it in the top drawer of her desk and went to discuss the case with Joe.

-o-


	6. Chapter 6

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: All reviews gratefully accepted.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**Saturday 16****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

"Can I ask you something mom?" inquired Connie as she took a seat beside Gabriella on the rear porch.

"Of course you can dear."

"Why did you marry Antonio so soon after dad died?"

"As you know, he was a close friend to your father and me and four months after the funeral, Antonio visited and offered his support, his home and affection. Carlos and I had discussed what to do if one of us passed before the other and he didn't want me to be on my own, so I accepted."

"Did you love Antonio?"

"Yes, but your father was the only man I was in love with and Antonio understood that. Why do you want to know all this now?"

"I've been thinking about Kris a lot the past few days and wondered how you managed to move on so quickly."

"I honoured your father's wishes and didn't want to be a burden on you, Kristen or your sister Theresa. The change of address helped ease the pain by not having your father's things around me to constantly remind me of how much I missed him."

"So you had dad's blessings then?"

"Yes and there is something you should know."

A furrowed forehead turned to Gabriella, "Is it to do with dad?"

"No. I had a visitor yesterday afternoon."

"Who?"

"Kristen."

Breathing suddenly became a problem for Connie as she processed the information, "Say what now?"

"Your wife was here to see me?"

"Oh my god, did she mention me?"

"She asked how you were and I told her you were miserable. I also said she needs to wake up and talk to you and work things out."

Buoyed by her mother's words, Connie asked, "Jesus, what did she say to that?"

"She cried loudly and agreed to contact you soon."

"Did she sound positive mom?"

"No honey, just incredibly sad."

"Damn it!"

"Hopefully you'll speak to her in the next few days. She visited Alex and Julia too and the children were so excited to see her."

With tears streaming down her face, Connie queried, "Why didn't Alex tell me?"

"I suppose Kristen asked him not to," reasoned Gabriella as she soothed her daughter's shoulder.

"I guess so."

Gabriella got to her feet and announced, "I'm off to bed. Ophelia will be picking me up early for our pool session."

"Goodnight mom and thanks for the chat."

"Goodnight honey and I wish you would stop using the Lord's name in vain."

"Sorry."

-0-

Connie rolled over in bed and grabbed the ringing cell phone off the end table, "Hello."

_"Hello Connie, it's Kristen."_

Sitting up, Connie turned on the bedside lamp then cried, "Oh god, it's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you so much Kris."

_"I've missed you too and thought it was time we spoke."_

"I'm glad you called and thank you for visiting mom."

_"I was relieved to see she has recovered so well." _

"Yes, it's been a blessing. How have you been?"

_"I've been busy moving and settling into the new place."_

"Glenn told me you'd sold up. I'm sorry you felt you had to do that."

_"Don't be, I'm doing fine. Your mom said you've not been happy." _

"How could I be? I'm on the other side of the country and broke your heart."

_"That's true, but I've had time to get over it."_

"Does that mean you no longer love me?"

_"No, it means I've dealt with the mistrust and am at peace with what happened. Connie, I'm ready to move on and leave the past five months behind me."_

"Oh that is good news for you."

_"Hopefully it will be good for you too."_

"What do you mean?"

_"I was broken Connie, but I've healed with sessions with Elizabeth and would like to take you to dinner tomorrow night."_

"Oh Kris, I'd like that very much, but I have a previous engagement."

_"I should have known better than to assume you'd be free,"_ replied Kristen dejectedly.

"So there is no misunderstanding, I'm having dinner with my mother and her therapist Ophelia. You are more than welcome to join us."

_"I'd like that Connie and we could talk face to face."_

"Kris, are you going to ask for a divorce?"

_"Hell no, that is the last thing I want."_ There were several audible voices in the background and Kristen added, _"I'm at work and have to go."_

"Okay, seven o'clock tomorrow and it was really nice talking to you."

_"Same here, goodnight Connie."_

"Bye."

Too excited to sleep, Connie jumped out of bed and raced to her mother's bedroom to share the good news.

-o-


	7. Chapter 7

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take the time to review and keep the Muse working.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**1856 hours Sunday 17****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen nervously waited for the front door to open and held onto the bouquets of purple roses in her left hand. She grinned when Connie opened the door then promptly burst into tears. Pulling her wife into her embrace, Kristen's tears flowed freely, "I'm so sorry for taking so long to contact you."

"I had every intention of waiting forever if necessary," confessed a blubbering Connie while she held on tight.

"I'm glad you did and I'd like to date you again and remember all the reasons why I fell in love with you in the first place."

Leaning back, Connie locked onto blue eyes, "That would be nice, but a five hour flight from New York is a long way to travel for a night out."

"Connie, I don't live in Manhattan anymore."

"You don't?"

"No and we can discuss it after dinner."

"All right and are those flowers for me?"

"Yes and a bunch are for Gabriella. You look as beautiful as always."

With a huge grin gracing her features, Connie countered, "I've missed your charm."

"I may be out of practice."

She wasn't, and by the time Gabriella went to bed and Ophelia went home; Connie was lightheaded and overcome with emotion.

"Thank you for a lovely evening," declared Kristen as she withdrew car keys from the front pocket of her jeans.

"I can't explain in words just how wonderful it is to see you again."

Kristen stood up from the lounge chair and held out her hand to Connie, "I want us to work together and regain our trust in one another."

"I'm more than willing to do that," agreed Connie as her left hand gripped Kris'. "I promise to never keep anything from you again."

"Good and I won't be as stubborn and run away." Stepping in, Kristen cuddled Connie closely, "I'll talk to you soon."

"You didn't tell me where you moved to."

"I'll tell you on our next date."

"When will that be?"

"Friday night for dinner, I'll pick you up at seven."

"I'll be ready and thank you for the second chance."

Smiling warmly, Kristen leaned in and gently pressed her lips to the hollow of Connie's throat, "I don't want to lose you, but we need to reconnect and for me to let go of my trust issues. I've asked you before to allow me to sort myself out and that's what I've been doing. I apologise for not speaking to you in the interim."

"Unless you want me to take you to bed, I suggest you stop what you are doing and be on your way."

Giggling for a second, Kristen straightened up and stared into Connie's dilated pupils, "I think that's a good idea, goodnight." Going to the door, she let herself out while Connie raced to the bathroom for a cold shower.

-o-


	8. Chapter 8

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Apparently reviews are viewed as love by the Muse, so please show her some sugar.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street**

**1558 hours Tuesday 19****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Turning around when she heard the soft rap on her open office door, Connie wasn't prepared for what she saw and stuttered, "I ... uhm ... oh good god." Regaining her composure and slowing her pounding heartbeat, she gulped loudly.

"Good afternoon DDA Rubirosa, I'm here for my deposition."

The grin lingered on Connie's face and she pointed to the armchair in front of her desk, "When I took over the Rich file last week I hoped it was you I was reading about."

Kristen sat down and chortled, "Surprise."

"It certainly is and I gather you applied for the vacancy two months ago."

"I'd already decided to move out here when the position was gazetted nationally. I've been here all that time and have been busy buying a house then training."

"This may sound a little conceited, but was I the reason you moved?"

"Yes you were. I wanted you back in my life and knew I had to follow you. I've kept an eye on you through Alexandro and waited until I was in a position to offer you a home and myself."

With a shaking right hand, Connie wiped a few tears from her eyes, "So everything you've done has been for me?"

"No, it's been for us Connie. I never stopped loving you, but I was hurt. Once I understood why, I started plans to leave New York."

"Oh sweetie, I don't know what to say."

"There is so much more we need to discuss, but we need to get to work. I'm back on the clock at 1700 hours."

"Okay and I can't believe you're a SWAT officer."

Smirking, Kristen pointed to the patch on her uniform sleeve, "It says I am right here."

"Cheeky woman," chided Connie playfully.

"It's good to see you smile."

"It's all I've done since you called me."

"Yeah, me too," admitted a beaming Kristen. "Now let's get to the paperwork Counsellor."

"Yes Sergeant Stanton."

-0-

Fifty minutes later Kristen signed the last of the required pages and picked up her cap, "I'll see you Friday Connie, take care."

"You too."

Joe stepped into the office and apologised, "Ahh sorry to interrupt, you must be Sergeant Stanton."

With an outstretched right hand, Kristen responded, "Yes I am Mr Dekker."

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise and I best be going, goodbye."

Connie observed Joe's eyes as they followed Kristen out the door and chuckled when he stuck his head out the doorway to view her for a little longer.

He straightened his tie and turned to her, "The Rich hearing is set down for ten on Friday."

"With the Sergeant's statement completed, we are ready."

"Captain Griggs told me Stanton has fitted right in with the team and was previously with NYPD and the Marine Corps."

With more than a hint of pride, Connie declared, "Kristen is an outstanding officer and a terrific woman."

"I gather you know her from New York."

"Yes I do, we met on a case back in 2008."

"She's very good looking."

Smiling, Connie handed Joe the completed file, "You know how I never mentioned my wife?"

"I recall."

"Well you just met her."

Brown eyes grew larger, "You mean Sergeant Stanton and you?"

"Yes."

"Obviously the two of you are working things out if she's moved here."

"I am happy to say we are and if there is nothing else, I'm leaving early for a change."

"No there isn't and don't forget the Mayor's Fund Raiser Saturday night."

"I won't Joe."

"Okay, see you then."

-0-

**Café Sevilla **

**140 Pine Avenue Long Beach**

**1920 hours Friday 22****nd**** October**

**Chung, chung**

"Your mother looked terrific," noted Kristen as the waiter filled Connie's wine glass.

"She keeps getting stronger every day and you did well in Court today."

"That's because I was well prepared by the best looking prosecutor in the state."

Blushing brightly, Connie picked up her glass of red wine, "Thank you."

"I gather from the conversation the defence attorney had with you and Dekker, he was seeking a deal."

"Austin was but there'll be no easy ride on this one. We are seeking the death penalty.

"I'm happy to hear that Connie."

Entrees of grilled chicken skewers arrived and Connie asked, "So where did you find a house?"

"I'm over in Willowbrook, twenty four minutes from your mom's house."

Connie could barely hide the smile behind her glass, "That's close to work too."

"Yeah, it's only twenty by car and less than fifteen on the bike."

"So you didn't sell it?"

"No and I ride into work most days."

Looking across the table, Connie watched Kristen fiddle with her wedding band, "Are you nervous?"

Kristen huffed, "Yes, just like I was on our first date."

"You were a wonderful date then and tonight is no different."

"Thank you, so how does the LA DA's Office compare to New York?"

"It's much more political here and I've never seen Hardin smile. Joe and he have more conflicts than Mike and Jack ever did, so that increases the tension around the office."

"I'm sure you can handle it."

"Joe and I have had our share of clashes too. It seems Mike had a few words to say to him regards my way of doing business. Joe came right out and said my attitude wouldn't be tolerated out here."

"Cutter was just a poor loser when you left the office. Your replacement lasted two weeks before slapping his face and resigning."

Laughing softly, Connie said, "I'm happy I don't have any concerns now. Joe is happily married and the proud father of an eight year old boy and a girl who is six. Besides, he knows about you."

"He does?"

"Yes, I told him after he checked you out Tuesday. He already knew I was married because I always wear your ring."

"I never take mine off Connie."

Empty plates were replaced by the main course of different flavoured tapas.

Connie's wine glass was topped up and she made an invitation, "If you're not busy tomorrow night, would you like to be my date for the Mayor's Fund Raiser?"

"I would enjoy that. What time would you like me to pick you up?"

"Seven thirty would be good."

"I better go shopping for an acceptable outfit."

"I look forward to seeing what you choose."

"You'll look sensational as usual."

"Thanks and I've missed dressing up for you."

"I'm sorry for that."

"Sweetie it wasn't your fault."

"I had words with Woll before I left."

"You did?"

"I wasn't happy with the way he bragged to Mike about you. I called him a pig and show pony."

"How did he react?"

"He got angry and asked who I was."

"Oh my."

"I told him I was your wife and he wasn't to contact you again or I would deal with him."

"Well done darling and thank you for standing up for my honour."

Tittering, Kristen added, "I shocked the crap out of him then realised what kind of person he was and understood how embarrassed you must have been about the affair."

"It was poor judgement on my behalf and back then I was eager to please."

"It must have been difficult for you."

Reaching out, Connie grasped Kristen's hand, "I didn't call him Kris, he phoned me and I certainly didn't mislead you purposely."

"I realised that Connie and that's why I'm here trying to get us back on track. When your mother is one hundred percent fit, I'd like you to move into the house I bought for us. All I want is for you to be my wife again; I have missed you every day. I love you with all I am and am ready to rebuild our life together if you will have me."

Tears flooded from the corners of Connie's eyes, "Oh Kris, those are the words I've been longing to hear. I'm so in love with you and us being together is all that matters."

"I'd like to continue to date and maybe spend some time with Gabriella."

"She would like that; she's missed you too. When are you due back on duty?"

"I work eight to four Monday to Friday and am on-call every second weekend unless a special assignment is scheduled or there's an emergency."

"So you don't work twelve hour shifts?"

"No."

"Why did you choose SWAT?"

"I needed a change and wanted to work on my weaponry skills."

"Glenn told me you worked with Elizabeth Olivet again."

"I only had a couple of sessions Connie. It was just a matter of when I could see past your perceived betrayal and stop being negative. I won't close myself of to you again and hurt you the way I have. It was wrong of me to dismiss you honey, but at the time all I could think was I'd been lied to again by the person I loved."

"I know that's how you felt sweetie and I'm sorry. Let's get out of here and go somewhere more private, I'd like to talk some more."

Kristen caught the waiter's attention and asked for the bill.

-o-

**2136** **hours**

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Chung, chung**

Pulling into the drive of the low set beige stucco house, Kris activated the middle garage door and drove into the vacant space.

Looking to either side, Connie voiced her opinion with open delight, "Wow Kris, this is one spacious garage."

"Yeah, it was one of the features that caught my eye. The five bedrooms and three bathrooms sold me on the idea of a bigger home."

Both women alighted from the Dodge truck and Kris took Connie by the hand. Leading her past the Kawasaki motorbike, she unlocked the side door and the couple entered a roomy kitchen.

Placing her wallet and keys on the centre bench, Kris drew Connie into her arms and inquired, "Would you like a tour?"

Smiling brightly, Connie answered, "I would and tell me why you needed five bedrooms."

"One is for us, one for our friends when they visit from New York and another for their kids."

Connie slowly traced the outline of Kris' spine with an index finger, "That only accounts for three sweetie."

"What you are doing is very relaxing baby and the other two are for the children I hope we have one day."

"I like your plan," admitted Connie as the pair locked eyes.

"It's always been our plan Connie, just not the location."

"Oh Kris, I'm so glad you are here. You have given up everything to be with me and have asked for nothing in return."

"Everything else doesn't matter, only my desire to be part of your life again does."

"Your romantic words are one of the reasons why I feel in love with you and completely off subject, the living room is massive. How old is the house?"

"It was built less than eight months ago. The previous owner demolished the original building and started over."

"So why did he sell?" asked Connie as she was shown the first bedroom.

"His father passed away three months ago and left him a bucket load of money and property, so he decided to quit his job and travel the world for two years."

"Gosh and is this your room?"

"No, it's the guest room and as you can see, it has an ensuite."

"I'm really impressed Kris."

"Thanks and our bedroom is in the back and down the hall."

Connie squeezed Kris' left hand, "Excellent and I like the décor."

After viewing the other rooms, Connie was delighted with the colour scheme of the master bedroom.

Kristen stood by as the brunette inspected the ensuite, walk-in-robe and bay windows.

"This is such a cosy room Kris and the window seats are so functional."

"I'm glad you approve and wait until you check out the pool."

-o-

Connie stared at the two lane lap pool and gawked, "Brilliant design."

"I had it put in three weeks ago then built the tree house and jungle gym. I always wanted a play area when I was a kid and would like to share it with our children."

"You've really thought this out, haven't you?"

Snuggling into her wife's neck, Kris huskily answered, "I've thought of nothing else. I wanted this place to be somewhere to raise a couple of little ones and have the _"Perfect Day"_ every day."

"Now you've gone and made me cry honey."

"The bad days are behind us," promised Kristen before pressing her lips to Connie's.

The contact was tender with both women losing themselves in the intense feeling brought on by being reunited. Kris' tears mingled with Connie's and she deepened the kiss until she was left breathless.

"I love you," declared Kris when she took a step back.

"I love you too and I missed your kisses."

"Would you like to sit out here and talk?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Do you need a drink or anything?"

"I just need you Kris."

"You'll always have me Connie."

The couple sat by the pool and discussed Kris' appointments with Elizabeth while Connie spoke of her regret. She also told her wife about running into Amy and was nicely surprised when Kristen remained calm and unaffected.

With a raised right brown, Connie inquired, "Mom already told you, didn't she?"

"Yes and she was worried Amy had ulterior motives."

"I know, but I was very candid about being only interested in friendship."

"That's my girl," noted Kris before planting a kiss on Connie's exposed clavicle. "I better get you home."

"Mmm, sure and I'm so happy to have spent the evening with you."

"Before we go, I need you to understand I want you here with me as soon as possible. I have a lot of making up to do."

With a sly grin, Connie rose up and pecked Kris on the head, "With mom's rate of progress that will be about two weeks."

"Awesome baby, I'll go grab the keys."

-o-


	9. Chapter 9

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Reviews are love and the Muse is selfish for more!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**1925 hours Saturday 23****rd**** October**

**Chung, chung**

When Gabriella opened the front door, Kristen stepped forward and hugged her, "Hi and you look great."

"Thank you and Connie is just getting her bag. She will be taken with your outfit."

"I wanted to surprise her."

"You look lovely and my Connie has been in high spirits all day. I gather she approved of the house."

"She did and I am very relieved."

Connie walked towards the entrance wearing a dark blue evening gown and holding a black clutch bag. Her smile widened and she declared, "You look fabulous Kris."

"So do you," countered the black cocktail dress and three inch stiletto heeled attired blonde.

Gabriella interrupted the moment and pushed them towards the door, "Have a good time girls."

Kristen took hold of Connie's hand and replied, "We will and I'll see you soon."

"Goodnight mom."

Escorting her wife to the truck, Kristen opened the door then kissed her on the cheek, "Is that a new dress?"

"It is and I can't begin to explain how much I love you."

"You tell me every time you look at me baby."

"You are so sweet and I don't think I'll be able to take my eyes off of you."

Walking around to the driver's door, Kristen felt the heat of tears and quickly wiped them away. Being with Connie again filled her heart with joy and with her wife's receptive responses; she was more than content to have trusted in her feelings for Connie. Kristen had thoroughly enjoyed their first date as it felt as if they had never been separated. There was no awkward silence or forced conversation between the couple and Kristen had been greatly comforted by that fact.

As she reversed onto the street, she grinned broadly when Connie rested a hand on her thigh, "How was your day?"

"Good and besides shopping, I did the housework."

"It was the same for me. Have you had much to do with Lieutenant Arleen Gonzales from Robbery/Homicide?"

"Yes, but purely on a work level, why?"

"I like her and a team mate of mine has a sister on the job over at Rampart who happens to be gay. I met her at Danny's birthday party a few weeks back and thought I'd introduce them to one another."

"Danny Mendoza?" queried Connie with raised brows. "So you were checking her out."

"In answer to the first question, yes and you should know that my heart belongs to you."

"It's been a while since you've said those words to me."

"I know and I hope you can dance in those heels, because I aim to dance with you for the majority of the evening."

Connie chuckled for a second then remarked, "Jerry Hardin will have a coronary when he sees how beautiful my wife is."

"He doesn't know about us?"

"Only Joe is aware and he approves."

"It sounds like the two of you are on better working terms."

"We are and I think Joe is looking for an ally."

"Do you think he'll run against Hardin in next year's DA's election?"

"I believe so and his chances are good. Jerry has put several prominent peoples' noses out of joint this past year and Joe is fed up with the way he does business behind closed doors."

"That sounds awfully familiar."

"Yes, but at least back in New York I respected the DA."

"True and before I forget, Ed called this morning."

"How is he?"

"The man finally proposed to Christine and the wedding is in March."

"That's fantastic news; I'll give them a call tomorrow and offer my congratulations."

Reaching down, Kristen squeezed Connie's hand, "This is really nice."

"I agree and mom invited you over for dinner next Friday if you are free."

"I am and I think she is making sure we spend more time together."

"There's no doubt about it and you could always stay the night."

"That's very inviting, but I have a 5 am start the next morning. The team has a raid to assist with and I wouldn't want to disturb the household."

"Are you reluctant to sleep with me?"

Glancing to her right, Kristen grinned, "God no Connie."

"Good because I love you and don't want to waste any more time in being with you on every level."

"You won't baby."

-o-

Kristen kept her earlier promise as the couple danced until the function came to an end at midnight. Twenty minutes after leaving, Kristen parked in the drive, walked Connie to the entrance and was invited in.

"You could stay, I have an extra toothbrush," Connie suggested while unlocking the front door.

"I could, but I'd make way too much noise and wake your mother."

"Knowing how happy she is for us, mom would probably stand outside my bedroom door and applaud."

Smiling at the thought, Kristen embraced Connie and pressed lips to the shell of her left ear, "I'd put on a first rate show, but I need some sleep baby."

"Then let me hold you instead," compromised the brunette.

"All right, I can't so no to something I have missed dearly."

"Mmm," groaned Connie as hands rested on her hips.

Kristen pecked along the bare neck on offer, "I love you so much."

"I love you more and let's go to bed."

-o-

Kristen was stretched out on the mattress and sound asleep when Connie slipped in beside her. She turned off the bedside lamp then pushed into her wife's tee shirt clad back.

Sighing at the contact, Kristen rolled over and threw her left arm and leg across the brunette. Connie gulped down her desire and gently kissed the head resting under her chin. With a voice wracked with emotion, she whispered, "Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't baby," mumbled Kristen. "We belong together. Love you."

Too choked up to reply, Connie kissed blonde hair again and continued until sleep invited itself in and claimed her.

-o-


	10. Chapter 10

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: My Muse is eagerly awaiting reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**0357 hours Sunday 24****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Startled awake by her trilling cell phone, Kristen swore, "Shit." Extending her arm, she picked it up off the side bureau and scanned the screen before answering, "Yes Captain?"

_"It's all hands on deck Kris. We have a warrant to serve of Hector Valdez. Intel indicates he arrived home ten minutes ago."_

"Understood sir, I'll be there in twenty."

_"Briefing is at 0430 hours."_

"Yes sir." Hanging up, Kristen untangled herself from a half awake Connie.

_"Was that Captain Griggs?"_

"Yes baby, go back to sleep."

_"Be careful darling."_

"Always Connie." Climbing out of bed, Kristen hurriedly dressed and ran to her truck.

-o-

It was 0420 hours when Kristen ran into the locker room and kitted up. The other six members of the Squad were seated in the incident room when she entered four minutes later and Griggs flicked on the interactive SMARTboard via remote.

"Good morning everyone, let's begin. Judge Middleton was kind enough to sign an arrest and search warrant on one Hector Valdez. Local Unis from West Hollywood will be providing backup and assisting with the search of our subject's property."

Bringing up an image of Valdez along with his extensive criminal record, Griggs resumed, "I remind each of you how dangerous Valdez is. From past experience, he is not adverse to using weapons to avoid apprehension. For those of you not at the last briefing on Valdez, our subject is wanted for questioning in regard to the murder of drug cartel want-to-be Rick Chavez. Chavez, thirty-two, stepped on Valdez's toes by wandering into his territory and offering his wares at a cheaper rate."

Twenty-nine year old Mark Jenner raised his hand and questioned, "Didn't Chavez's older brother run the gear?"

African-American Sergeant David Winston nodded, "Alberto did until taken out by one of Valdez's men four months ago."

"So it's safe to assume Valdez is terminating the competition," remarked dark haired Reece McArthur.

"It is," replied Griggs. "The two lead Homicide Detectives on the case will be joining us at the targeted address, so let's roll people."

-o-

Walking into the kitchen, Connie was surprised to find her mother sitting at the counter sipping from a cup of coffee. "Good morning mom, you're up early," she said while opening the refrigerator door.

"I couldn't go back to sleep after Kristen left."

"She was called in for a job."

"I'm so pleased to see you two have worked through your issues."

"I'm very relieved," replied Connie as she prepared a bowl of cereal.

When she sat at the bench, Gabriella asked, "Did Kristen mention anything about you moving in with her?"

With arched brows, Connie answered, "Yes and I assume you know everything."

"Kristen and I have spoken at length. She is extremely remorseful over her actions."

"I've accepted that and we are definitely headed in the right direction."

Connie nearly spat out her food when Gabriella commented, "She wants to have your baby."

Wiping her mouth with a nearby napkin, Connie inquired, "Did Kris tell you that?"

"No, but she did hint at it several times during our last conversation."

"And when was that?"

"It was last Wednesday when she spent the afternoon with me."

"She certainly is full of surprises. Kris never wanted to be a birth mother because of her parents, but this is a nice change."

"Do you know she surfs?"

"No and I didn't notice a board at her place."

"Kristen stores it at her friend Danny's house over at Venice Beach."

"She seems to have fully embraced her sea change."

"Honey, she'd adapt to the North Pole if it meant being with you."

Smiling at the accurate comment, Connie finished her breakfast with a happy heart.

-o-

Mark Jenner breached the front door of the bungalow with a well-placed left boot. At the same time, Nick Bartlett broke down the rear entrance and in formation, the SWAT officers closed in on the main bedroom from two separate directions.

A startled Valdez jumped out of bed and reached for a Berretta 9mm pistol lying on the side table.

As the point, Jenner calmly stated, "LAPD, don't move or we will shoot."

Dropping his arm, Valdez slumped back onto the mattress and was instantly handcuffed by Kristen.

Jenner continued, "Hector Valdez, we have a warrant to search your house and garage. You are under arrest for the murder of Rick Chavez. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you. Do you understand these rights as they have been explained to you?"

"Fuck you," spat Valdez as Kristen and Nick dragged him off the bed then to his feet.

"I'll make note of your affirmation," countered Jenner deadpan.

Escorting him to the living room, the two officers handed him over to Detectives Morales and Jaruszalski for questioning.

Kristen joined the search and after ten minutes, the suspected murder weapon, a meat cleaver, was located in the kitchen drawer.

By seven o'clock, caches containing firearms, cash and cocaine were unearthed in the basement along with a list of clients' names and transactions.

"Isn't it lucky for us that Valdez has been so efficient with his accounting records," remarked Danny as the team packed up and meticulously logged all the evidence.

Kristen took several digital photos of the ledger pages before sealing it and depositing it into a carry box. Turning to Griggs, she suggested, "I'll run a search on these names Captain."

"Once you have the addresses of the individuals, I'll phone Judge Middleton for warrants and coordinate with the drug squad."

"Yes sir."

"Looks like it's going to be a long day," whined Tomas Jaruszalski as he led a sombre Valdez out of the house.

-o-

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street**

**0826 hours Monday 25****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Entering her office, Connie was delighted to find an enormous bouquet of purple and yellow roses resting on her desk. Putting down her briefcase and container of green tea on the table, she retrieved the small white envelope.

Walking around to the office chair, she sat down and withdrew the card. Taking a deep breath, she calmed her racing heart rate and read:

_**Dearest Connie, **_

_**My deepest apologies for not being **_

_**able to call you yesterday, but I **_

_**didn't get a break until late.**_

_**I will try to contact you during shift **_

_**today and if you and Gabriella are **_

_**free tonight, I'd like to cook for you **_

_**both at seven.**_

_**Thank you for a wonderful weekend,**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Kristen. xxoo**_

A wide smile graced Connie's features as she pocketed the message and Joe appeared in the doorway.

"Good morning Connie," he said in greeting.

"Good morning."

"From your wife?" he inquired while pointing to the floral arrangement.

"Yes, she is very romantic that way."

"And a good police officer," implied Joe as he handed over a case file. "Captain Griggs has a high regard for her."

"That's how it was in New York."

"Do you miss the Big Apple?"

"I do, but this is where I belong at the moment."

"I spoke to Jack McCoy earlier and he asked after you."

Giggling, Connie opened the folder, "I hope you were kind?"

"I told him you had found your feet and he was pleased with the news."

"I'll give him a call later and catch up."

"Jack also mentioned Mike will be flying in next week with two Detectives from Manhattan SVU to interview a prisoner at the State Prison."

With raised brows, Connie asked, "Why isn't ADA Novak from Sex Crimes travelling with them?"

"Apparently her current caseload is extremely heavy as is Chief Cabot's, so Mike volunteered."

"I'm sure he did," replied Connie with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well it's fortunate for you that you'll be in court with the Houghton trial and won't run into him."

"True and speaking of court, are you ready to leave?"

"I am and Jerry subtly referred to dropping in to observe the sentencing."

"We better give him a good performance then."

The two chuckling Attorneys left the office and walked towards the lifts.

-o-

**1858 hours **

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen opened the door to a bubbly Gabriella and a grinning Connie. After welcoming hugs and kisses, Kristen led the pair into the dining room and said, "Take a seat ladies, dinner is ready. A bottle of sparkling cider is open on the table if you'd like to help yourselves."

When asked how her day went, Connie told Kristen about Mike's planned visit.

"You don't know which Detectives are accompanying him then?" probed Kristen while placing a platter of roasted vegetable beside the dish of rib roast.

"No sweetie, Joe didn't say."

Sitting down, Kristen poured herself a drink, "Please help yourselves."

"Everything looks and smells scrumptious Kris," noted Gabriella. "I've missed your cooking."

"Thank you and Connie, I'll give Olivia a call tomorrow and ask if she and Elliot are making the trip."

"It would be good to see them again."

"Yes it would and Gabriella, what's this rumour I heard about you wanting to travel to Mexico?"

"My sister Grace has invited me to visit in November."

Connie smiled at her mother, "I suggested she go and see her family."

"My daughter was very convincing Kristen and I leave on the tenth and will stay for two weeks."

"That is wonderful news Gabriella and while you are there invite them here for Christmas. I think it's time we had a huge family festive season again."

"Oh that would be fantastic, but Pedro wouldn't be able to afford the airfares," expressed Gabriella forlornly.

"I'll organise the tickets and between our two homes, there will be enough room for everyone."

"You are very generous daughter in-law and I love you."

"I love you too Gabriella, now pass me the gravy before Connie cries."

"Too late," declared Connie as she wiped her eyes.

-o-

Kristen said goodnight to her guests at ten then prepared for bed. She had just turned off the light when Connie called. "Hello baby," she answered.

_"Hi. I just rang to tell you how much I love you and to thank you for tonight. Mom is so exhilarated by your Christmas gesture."_

"I'm glad and I thought it would be nice for her to be able to show her family a different side of the holiday. I remembered how sad she was that Grace couldn't join her in the past and came up with the idea."

_"Did you know Robert and Theresa are flying over too?"_

"Your mom told me yesterday."

_"It's going to be massive Kris."_

"It will be a lot of fun and I know how important family is to you Connie."

_"I wanted to speak to you about something before I left, but the opportunity for privacy never arose."_

Kristen tittered briefly, "Are you a little frustrated?"

_"Yes."_

"Would you like me to drive over there?"

_"Yes I would, but we both have work in the morning and I'd only keep you awake all night."_

A warmth long forgotten coursed through Kristen's body and she huskily replied, "I agree, so you better be prepared when I stay over on Friday night."

_"Oh, that's another three days away."_

"I'm sorry baby, but I'm tied up with an assignment until then."

_"I know and can wait."_

"Good girl and I'll call you when I can."

_"Okay sweetie."_

"I love you, sweet dreams."

_"I love you too, goodnight."_

-o-


	11. Chapter 11

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take time to feed the Muse with a review.

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Friday 29****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen phoned Connie at seven and cheerfully said, "Good morning beautiful."

_"Hello Kris, are you home?"_

"Yes honey, I just walked into the house."

_"Did you have a favourable outcome?"_

"We made forty arrests and confiscated over one thousand weapons."

_"Well done darling. I bet you are exhausted after three days of surveillance."_

"I am after all the flipping paperwork."

Giggling, Connie lowered her voice_, "I missed you and Olivia is making the trip out here with Elliot on Tuesday."_

"That's good news and I really have missed that smoking hot tone of yours."

_"You are making me blush and I'm really looking forward to seeing you tonight."_

"I am too and I better let you go get ready for work."

_"Thanks for calling and I'll see you later."_

"I love you, bye."

_"Love you Kris."_

Kristen put her phone on the counter and began removing her clothes while walking down the hallway. She pivoted when her cell phone sounded with Griggs' number. "Shit!" she exclaimed before answering. "Hey Captain."

_"Sorry about this Kris, but we have a hostage situation."_

"I'll be there in fifteen." Closing the phone, Kristen picked up her ready bag and headed for the garage.

-o-

**Gabriella Jones Residence**

**3644 Vinton Avenue, Culver City**

**1915 hours Friday 29****th**** October**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen climbed out of the taxi and tiredly walked up the path. Dragging her feet one by one up the five steps, she pressed the doorbell and waited.

Moments later a jolly Gabriella opened the door, "Hello, come on in."

"Hi and sorry I'm late."

"Connie said you arrived home this morning."

"I did, but got called out straight away. I've come directly from the division. I was too exhausted to ride my bike."

"You poor thing and Connie is still at the office, so why don't you go have a shower and freshen up before dinner."

"Great idea, I won't be long then I can start cooking."

"Take your time."

Kristen wandered upstairs and dropped her bag onto the floor of Connie's bedroom. Collecting fresh boxers and a tee shirt from the dresser, Kristen went to the bathroom and enjoyed the hot stream of water.

-o-

Connie opened her bedroom door and smiled at the sleeping form of her wife. Kristen was curled up on her left side and cradling a pillow. Her face was relaxed and her long blonde hair was splayed across her shoulder and back. Unwilling to wake her, Connie closed the door and returned to her mother in the kitchen. "She's out to it," she said while accepting a plate of pasta.

"She went upstairs an hour ago and didn't return, so I cooked instead."

"I didn't want to disturb her, she looked so peaceful."

"Kristen told me she was called out again and was too tired to ride her motorbike."

"The poor woman has been on the go for four days."

"No wonder she is worn out. I'll leave her dinner in the refrigerator; I doubt she will wake before morning."

"Thanks mom. How was therapy today?"

"We had a good session and I'll be fully independent by the end of next week."

"That's excellent news mom."

"I called your Aunt Grace this morning and told her about Kristen's offer. She screamed for five minutes before Pedro took the phone off her and accepted."

"You do realise Kris is doing all this for you?"

"I had my suspicions and I can't thank her enough."

"We better make a start on some plans and work out who will be staying where," suggested Connie while sitting at the counter.

Getting up, Gabriella retrieved a notepad and pen by the phone, "We'll make a list. Is Kristen working over Christmas?"

"She lucked out and is rostered off from the twenty fourth to twenty eighth, but is still on-call."

Settling back on her chair, Gabriella returned to her meal, "That's good and she can help with the cooking."

Kristen ambled into the kitchen and kissed Connie on the top of her head, "Hey beautiful?"

"Hello and why are you awake?"

"I needed to pee then realised I hadn't eaten since yesterday."

"In that case, sit down and I'll heat some pasta," offered Connie. "Then you can go back to bed."

"That sounds excellent to me."

By the time the three women finished dinner, Gabriella had three pages of notes and Kristen was barely able to keep her eyelids open. She excused herself and went back to bed.

She didn't stir when Connie joined her two hours later and cuddled into her back.

-o-

Connie stretched and opened her eyes to a smiling Kristen, "How long have you been awake?"

Caressing her wife's left hip, Kristen replied, "About ten minutes. I've even had a shower and brushed my teeth."

Grinning at the inference, Connie rolled out of bed, "I better do the same then."

"Yes please baby. I've been lying here having a hard time resisting the urge to attack you."

Laughing, Connie ran to the bathroom down the hall and returned minutes later wearing a towel. She locked the door behind her and moaned when Kristen threw back the covers and revealed her nakedness.

Dropping the bath sheet, Connie sauntered over to the bed and lowered herself on top of Kristen. Both women sighed and Kristen wrapped her arms around Connie's waist.

"I missed this," declared Connie before pressing her lips to Kristen's and kissing her soundly.

Kristen responded with delicate strokes along the contours of Connie's back and buttocks.

Breaking the kiss minutes later, Connie gazed into the blonde's eyes, "I love you and you feel exceptionally good."

Tears flooded Kristen's eyes, "I'm so sorry baby."

"Ssh my darling, all is forgiven."

"Yes Connie," agreed Kristen as she separated her thighs and adjusted her position until Connie's centre was plush against hers.

Sucking down on her bottom lip, Connie's arousal heightened, "Oh god Kris, I love you."

"Mmm," mumbled Kristen while arching her back and gripping Connie's hips.

"Tell me," pleaded Connie as warm lips engulfed her left breast and suckled on an erect nipple.

Kristen released her hold with a popping sound and looked up at her wife, "I love you and want to make you come."

Rolling her head backwards, Connie cried, "I missed hearing you say that." She slowly ground into Kristen as her ripe node was captured once again.

Minutes passed and Kristen felt the tiny tremors in Connie's body and gently pulled on the nipple, coaxing her towards release.

"Yes darling," whispered Connie throatily from above.

With slow motions, Kristen caressed firm buttocks and pushed Connie faster while lifting her own hips.

"Oh god ... oh god," chanted Connie as her body fell into orgasm. "I love you Kris," she panted as Kristen rolled her onto her back and smothered her mouth in a passionate kiss.

As Connie floated down from her euphoric high, she was kissed along the neck for ages before her breasts were paid divine homage.

Kristen's head was spinning by the time she ran her tongue down Connie's stomach and along the crease of her mound.

Connie's body jerked involuntarily as her wife entered her with two strong fingers and twisted back and forth along the silken, ribbed channel. "Yes darling," she whispered while holding onto Kristen's head.

Needing her own release from the painful throb in her centre, Kristen rotated and lowered herself over Connie's mouth. "Please baby, I need you," she implored without losing the rhythm she had set with her digits.

Whimpering, Connie seized the swollen labia with her mouth and orally stroked along the hard clitoris in time to the penetration from Kristen.

Holding on for several minutes, Kristen finally relented and gave herself over to the rapture tingling at her senses. Desperately wanting Connie to ride the sensation with her, Kristen absorbed the stiff clitoris hidden between the folds.

Quietly, both women peaked and Kristen lapped up the ambrosia of her wife before carefully lying beside her.

Drawing breath into her screaming lungs, Connie let out a giggle and draped an arm over Kristen's heaving chest, "That was simply amazing and silent. That's the least amount of noise we've ever made."

"I really wanted to shout several times, but was mindful of where we are."

"Uhm mom's not here honey. Ophelia picked her up an hour ago for a pool session."

Getting up on her elbow, Kristen glared at Connie, "In that case, be prepared to yell the house down."

Tearing up, Connie cupped the blonde's face gently, "I love you and welcome back darling."

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Connie," pledged Kristen with a smile.

"Come here and make good on your promise."

After a swift chuckle, Kristen did just that.

-o-

Nestling in under Connie's chin, Kristen played with the thin gold chain lying between firm breasts and hummed.

With gentle strokes, Connie ran fingers through blonde locks and noted, "You sound very satisfied."

"I am thanks to you. I think I missed these moments the most."

"I did too Kris. It's so comforting to have you so close and vulnerable again."

A soft titter escaped between Kristen's lips, "You are the only person that sees this side of me."

"I know and am very grateful."

"I'm sorry I wasn't with you for our second wedding anniversary or your birthday."

"So am I and I cried myself to sleep both nights."

"Well we have that in common. I nearly called you, but I wasn't ready to apologise."

"Do you realise you phoned on the second anniversary of dad's passing?"

"Yes and it was that fact that made me realise it was the right time to make contact and attempt to get you back."

"He would have disapproved of our separation."

"Yes, but everything is fine now."

"It's more than fine Kris."

Pecking the rosy nipple in front of her, Kristen groaned as the nub stiffened, "It sure is."

"Mmm, haven't you worn yourself out yet?"

"No, I have some catching up to do."

"Kris."

"Yes baby?"

"Don't ever take this away again."

"I won't Connie."

"As long as you love me, I have everything."

"Me too baby, me too."

-o-


	12. Chapter 12

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Show the Muse a little love by leaving a review.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Sunday 7****th**** November**

**Chung, chung**

Walking into the garage, Connie stared at all the cardboard boxes and complained, "How the hell did I accumulate so much crap while living at mom's?"

Kristen passed by and playfully slapped her on the butt, "Damned if I know, but I'm so glad I moved your possessions from New York months ago or we'd need two more days to unpack."

"I swear I only brought four suitcases with me in May."

"And how many shopping trips did you make afterwards?"

Smirking, Connie picked up a carton, "Okay, you've solved that little mystery."

Gabriella joined the pair and declared, "Lunch is ready and Connie, your sister is on the house phone."

"Thanks mom," replied Connie before racing inside.

Kristen noticed the grin on her mother in-law's face and enquired, "I gather Theresa had good news."

"Yes, she is having a baby and is six weeks along."

"That's fantastic and Connie will be so thrilled."

"She'd be more delighted to have a child of her own," pointed out Gabriella bluntly.

A wide grin spread across Kristen's features, "I'm working on it."

"Good, now come inside and eat."

-o-

Once the last of Connie's items were placed in the bedroom, Kristen drove Gabriella home and picked up a few groceries on the return trip. She made dinner and after eating, the couple prepared for bed.

Weary from unpacking, Connie yawned and settled against Kristen's chest, "I'm so happy to be in our bed again."

"It missed you baby."

"I'd really like to make love, but I'm exhausted."

"It's all right, go to sleep Connie."

"I'm worried about mom being on her own."

"Then ask her to move in with us," suggested Kristen without hesitation.

"Really?"

"I can't see why not."

"Oh I love you, but she won't want to crowd us."

"She wouldn't Connie. Why don't I have a pool house built then she can still have her own space and so can we."

"You've really thought about this, haven't you?"

"Yes and she can babysit when we are at work."

Sitting up, Connie gawked at Kristen, "Say what?"

"If you are agreeable, I'd like us to try for a baby."

"Oh my god, yes Kris."

Smiling broadly, Kristen pulled Connie back onto her chest, "We can start in the New Year."

"You're wonderful."

"As I am older, I thought I should carry the first baby."

"I'm so excited by the fact you want to be a birth mother and I love you so much."

Giggling, Kristen cuddled Connie closer, "I love you too and I think I'd like three children."

Connie stretched up and captured her wife's lips in silent concurrence. Her tiredness was soon forgotten about for several hours before succumbing to sleep.

-o-

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street, Suite 1800**

**Tuesday 9****th**** November, 2010**

**Chung, chung**

A laughing DDA stepped into her office and instantly froze. Removing the phone from her left ear, Connie glared at Mike Cutter as he sat in the leather armchair and inquired, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Standing, the grinning EADA approached, "I'm here on a case; I thought you'd been informed."

"I had, but I didn't expect you'd be dumb enough to come to my office after all the bad mouthing you dished up to Joe Dekker."

Surprise registered on Mike's face and he went into damage control, "Oh, he told you."

"Of course he did and I explained it was just you being upset with me for leaving New York."

"Well, you have to admit your resignation came out of the blue."

"Granted, but you knew how important my mother's health was to me."

"Apparently it was very important considering you threw away your career and marriage in the process. I was surprised to learn you caused you wife to sell up and fall off the face of the world."

"My private life was never any of your concern Mike and it still isn't."

"I suppose you've already found yourself another individual to toy with."

Unimpressed by the arrogance, Connie snapped, "I beg your pardon?"

"Come on Connie, we both know you screwed Woll to cement a position in the DA's Office and didn't think twice about leading me on when I became EADA."

Affronted by the man's gall, Connie seethed, "You're delusional. I told you right from the start that there would never be anything but friendship between us and if I recall correctly, it was you making all the suggestive remarks in the work place, not me."

Joe stepped into the room and sheepishly asked, "Do we have a problem here?"

"No," answered Connie. "Mister Cutter was just about to leave."

"I'm not done yet," remarked Mike calmly.

"I think you are," declared a uniformed Kristen as she entered the office.

Mike stared at the blonde then at Connie, "I thought you two were over?"

"I'll leave you to it Sergeant Stanton," suggested Joe with a sly grin.

"That's your problem Mike," began Connie. "You think a lot of things without checking out the facts first."

"I guess I better make a move and catch up with Joe."

"That would be advisable Mike," commented Kristen while stepping out of the doorway. "Oh, one last thing before you leave; if I ever hear about you talking about my wife in a negative or derogatory manner again, you will have me to deal with. Don't make me regret saving your life in that courtroom all those years ago."

A red faced Mike scurried out of the room and Connie disconnected her cell phone, "It was bad timing on his behalf that I happen to be on the phone with you while you were on your way up to take me home."

"It was and we're picking Elliot and Olivia up from their hotel on the way."

"Excellent and I'm ready to leave. How was work?"

"Full on, but I managed to have Gary start work on the pool house."

Connie leaned in and kissed her wife on the cheek before turning off the lights, "Fantastic my darling."

The couple headed for the lifts hand in hand and Kristen pressed the call button, "We also have an appointment with a Doctor Kimberly Bell on the eight of January."

The elevator doors opened and Connie squealed, "Oh my god, that's only two months away."

"It is, so we better start planning and Olivia has an exciting surprise for you."

"Do I get a clue?"

"Nope," replied Kristen as the doors closed.

-o-

The surprise was evident when Olivia and Elliot strolled out of the hotel lobby and towards Kristen's truck.

Connie took one look at the baby bump on display behind Olivia's overcoat and embraced her, "Oh my god, I'm so happy for you and Alex."

"Hello stranger and we're pretty stoked."

Releasing her hold, Connie hugged Elliot, "It's so good to see you again."

"Likewise Counsellor and I am a very proud godfather in waiting."

The four friends settled into the vehicle and Connie asked, "How far along are you Liv?"

"Three and a half months. This is my last assignment before I transfer to Computer Crimes and a desk job."

Elliot chuckled then added, "Yeah, her wife finally nagged her into submission."

Kristen and Connie laughed before Olivia confessed, "She had a very strong argument about safety."

"I can relate to that," agreed Connie. "I'll feel the same way about Kris."

"So you're planning on children?" queried Elliot.

Reaching over, Kristen held Connie's hand, "We start IVF in January."

"That's great news," cheered Olivia. "Alex will be so pleased to hear about your plans."

"Say Liv, has Alex heard anything about Jack McCoy retiring at the end of the year?" queried Connie.

"There has been some talk at the DA's Office, but nothing concrete. If it's true, Alex will be throwing her hat into the ring."

"Her chances would be good," commented Elliot. "Cutter's about as popular as the plague these days. After you left he was slapped with a sexual harassment suit by your replacement."

"Oh, I'd heard she'd left after only two weeks, but didn't know about the circumstances."

"It was hushed up and settled out of court," clarified Olivia with a huff. "Would you consider moving back to New York if Alex got the job?"

"That's an interesting question Liv, but it would entirely depend on whether Kris wanted to relocate again."

Kristen pulled up at a red light and said, "I'd gladly go back as long as Gabriella moved with us and Cutter was out of the picture."

"Thank you sweetie," purred Connie as she leaned into her wife's ear.

"You are welcome and I hope you guys are up for some fresh seafood?"

"I know I am," answered Elliot enthusiastically. "It's been a long day."

"How did the interview go at California State Prison?" inquired Connie as the lights changed.

"He clammed up and asked for a lawyer, so Liv and I get to go back tomorrow."

"It's a shame Alex missed out on making the trip and had a trial on."

"Connie, Cutter took over the case," countered Olivia.

"That bastard," complained Connie. "He planned on visiting me from the start."

"You mean he showed up at your office?" asked Elliot gruffly.

"Bold as brass, but my darling wife put him in his place."

"Kudos to you," commented Olivia with a giggle. "Alex was so pissed when Cutter informed her of the change. She had originally volunteered to come along because Casey was knee deep in hearings."

"What a putz," mumbled Kristen before turning into her street.

"I'm with you on that and this is a nice area," noted Elliot while looking out the window.

"It's close to work for both of us and quiet," explained Connie as Kristen pulled into the drive.

"Wow," exclaimed Olivia. "Your house is fabulous."

"You and Alex are welcome to stay anytime," offered Kristen. "That goes for you too Elliot."

"It would be an ideal summer vacation destination," voiced Olivia eagerly.

"Come on, I'll show you around while Kristen starts on dinner," offered Connie.

-o-

Once Olivia and Elliot left in a taxi, Connie grabbed Kristen by the hand and led her through the house and into the bedroom, "Do you want to join me in the bath?"

"Why yes I do and it was so much fun seeing Elliot and Liv."

"It made me homesick for New York though."

Undressing, Kristen turned on the bath water then helped Connie shed her clothes, "As long as we are together, I don't mind where we live."

Cradling the blonde's face, Connie grinned, "I feel the same way."

After a quick kiss, Kristen added bubble bath to the water, "Alex would be an excellent DA."

"I agree and she's earned a lot of respect as the Chief of Sex Crimes, plus she has the backing of several Judges, not to mention her blue blood background."

Slipping into the tub, Kristen waited for Connie to settle up against her chest, "For argument's sake let's say Alex takes over from Jack, would you return to Manhattan if you were offered a position?"

"I'd seriously consider it sweetie, but only if it didn't include working under Mike again."

Nodding, Kristen asked, "When is Hardin up for re-election?"

"We go to the polls on January eight. The campaigning begins next week and finishes a week before the election."

"Okay, so that means Joe will have to make his intentions known within the next five days."

"Correct, but so far he's been really tight lipped on the subject."

Kristen soaked the wash cloth with warm water and ran it over Connie's shoulders, "I have this gut feeling that Cutter turned up here for another reason besides seeing you."

Turning her head to the side, Connie inquired, "Do you think he is here to campaign for Hardin's job?"

"I do. When I spoke to Olivia this morning, she mentioned he wasn't booked on their return flight and was due back in New York at the end of the week then going on leave."

"The sly prick!" exclaimed a near mortified Connie. "If Jack is retiring next month, Cutter will have his hand up for his job too."

"There is one way to find out baby."

Nodding, Connie suggested, "I'll give Jack a call tomorrow."

"That's my girl."

"If you are right, I doubt the people of LA would vote in an outsider."

"You never know, but let's worry about it when we know more."

"That's fine by me and thank you for a wonderful dinner."

"I enjoyed the company and Olivia looks so well."

"I'm really happy for her and Alex."

"I am too and I'll be even happier when we have a little one of our own."

"Mom will be so excited when we tell her of our plans."

"I know baby." Kristen drew the cloth over Connie's chest and nibbled on the back of her earlobe.

"You give me such bliss Kris."

"Uh huh."

"Hurry up and wash so we can go to bed."

"I can do that."

-o-

The following morning Kristen was walking into the locker room when Connie called. "Hi baby," she answered. "How did your chat with Jack go?"

_"Hello and it was very informative. Can you talk?"_

"Yes. The team just returned from a job and we're currently on a meal break."

_"Great. Jack confirmed he lodged his retirement papers and will officially leave office on the tenth of January, not at the end of December."_

"Does Cutter know that?"

_"Yes he does, so I suspect he is having a two way bet."_

"I'd say so. Did Jack mention Cutter would be taking over from him?"

_"No, but he did say Casey Novak would be the next Sex Crimes Bureau Chief."_

"Bingo baby, that means the job will go to Alex until the next election in three years' time."

_"Jack didn't admit that when I asked, but he said I was very intelligent. He was also delighted to hear of our reconciliation."_

"That was nice of him to say so."

_"He also mentioned he suspected Mike was looking to move to LA in the New Year."_

"Shit, if Joe gets elected DA, do you think he will offer Cutter the Senior Deputy's job?"

_"It's a possibility sweetie; they are friends and dined together last night."_

"I'll fish around when I see him this afternoon."

_"Do you want to explain that statement?"_

"Danny and I have been tasked the detail to escort Cutter, El and Liv to the State Prison and transport prisoner Alcott to the airport. After questioning this morning, Cutter filed extradition papers for Alcott to face charges in New York."

_"What time is that happening?"_

"We depart here at 1400 hours."

_"Well be safe and happy fishing."_

Giggling, Kristen said, "Have fun in court and I'll see you at home."

_"I love you."_

"I love you more baby, bye." Pocketing her phone, Kristen removed her vest and went in search of Olivia and Elliot.

She found them in the break room chatting with Griggs and Danny. "Excuse me Olivia, do you have a moment?" she asked.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Nothing, I just wanted a word in private."

Both women stepped out into the hallway and Kristen inquired, "Have you spoken to Alex today?"

"Yes as a matter of fact. She called about forty minutes ago with exciting news."

Smiling, Kristen patted her friend on the back, "She's going to be the next Manhattan District Attorney, right?"

Olivia's eyes widened, "How the hell did you find out? She was only informed this morning."

"Connie has been in touch with Jack McCoy and he hinted that was the case."

"I'm so proud of Alex and she's planning a romantic dinner for tonight."

"I'll give her a call and offer my congratulations."

"Alex would love to hear from you and she'll be in her office until one."

Glancing at her watch, Kristen remarked, "I'll ring her now."

Olivia returned to the others while Kristen pressed the contact icon on her phone.

After two ring tones, Alex answered, _"Well hello stranger."_

"Hi Alex and I apologise for not contacting you sooner."

_"It's totally fine and my darling wife explained what you've been up to. I am so pleased you and Connie have reunited."_

"Thanks and congrats on the pregnancy and the DA job."

_"Thank you on both accounts and Liv told me last night about Mike Cutter's antics with Connie."_

"I don't know what's gotten into him Alex. I was under the impression he was over his infatuation with Connie when we married. Now he is pulling all kinds of crap out here."

_"Kris, do you know about the sexual harassment suit filed against him shortly after Connie resigned?"_

"Not until Elliot informed me yesterday."

_"When I met with Jack this morning, he told me the terms of the settlement."_

"Oh."

_"The civil action was dropped after Cutter agreed to step down at the end of the year and pay the complainant the sum of two hundred thousand dollars."_

"Gee, that would explain his trip out here looking for a new job."

_"Liv told me he said he was taking leave, but that was a lie. Officially the trip to Los Angeles is his last assignment for the DA's Office then he is using up the vacation time owed to him. Once Alcott arrives back here, Jack will be handling his prosecution and Cutter is basically done."_

"Jesus, what happened to change him into a scheming liar? Before Connie left, he was considered a friend."

_"Rumour is it was the suit that altered him. During the last Bar Association dinner we spoke and he swore he didn't do anything wrong and it was all a terrible misunderstanding."_

"From what Connie has told me over the years, Cutter misconstrued comments she made on a regular basis and made inappropriate remarks to her on several occasions."

_"Well it seems to have caught up with him."_

"Connie is really concerned he'll end up with a job here."

_"You tell your lovely wife not to worry. When I take up my new position, she is more than qualified to apply for the vacant EADA job as well as the Senior ADA spot that still needs to be filled on a permanent basis."_

"I'll let her know Alex and I'm sure she will want to talk to you at some stage."

_"Do you think she'd contemplate moving back?"_

"If we can convince her mother to travel with us, she would."

_"I know I am being completely selfish, but I miss having you guys around."_

"We miss you and Liv too."

Alex's desk phone rang in the background before she spoke, _"I have to take that call Kris and it's been great chatting with you."_

"Same here and we'll talk again soon, bye." Kristen returned the phone to her trouser pocket and entered the break room to eat lunch.

-o-

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Chung, chung**

Connie raced through the kitchen and shouted, "KRIS, I'M HOME."

"I'm in the study honey."

Placing her briefcase on the bench, Connie walked down the hallway and found Kristen sitting behind the desk typing away on the computer keyboard.

"What are you up to?" asked Connie while spinning the chair around and sitting on the blonde's lap.

"I'm updating my résumé," replied Kristen before kissing the brunette to within an inch of delirium.

A slightly out of breath Connie husked moments later, "Holy crap sweetie, that was some kind of welcome home."

"I'm not finished yet," teased Kristen as she lifted her wife up and onto the vacant space on the desk. Standing, she cupped Connie's smiling face and whispered, "You better hold on honey."

Connie did and sixty four minutes passed before a very sated DDA climbed off the table and headed for the bathroom. Kristen picked up their discarded clothes and swiftly followed. Connie was already under the jets of water when she tossed the clothing into the hamper. Opening the screen door, she stepped inside the cubicle and kissed the naked shoulder in front of her.

"Besides me, what got into you?" asked the brunette with a little giggle.

Chuckling softly in response, Kristen wrapped her arms around Connie, "I was just happy to see you."

"You were amazing sweetie and I really do enjoy your spontaneity."

"I'm so in love with you and you just happen to have been wearing my favourite outfit."

Connie laughed again then turned around, "That pinstripe suit certainly gets to you every time."

"It sure does baby and I received some exciting news that you will find interesting."

"Did Mike cough up some news?"

"No, but Alex did."

"Oh really, you can tell me all about it over dinner. Mom will be here any minute and we need to wash."

"Fine baby, please pass me the soap."

-o-

Connie narrowly avoided choking on her iced water when Kristen recounted her conversation with Alex.

"Oh dear," exclaimed a stunned Gabriella. "The man's becoming a nuisance."

"I knew he was lying," remarked Connie while putting down her glass.

"It's obvious his actual plan is to relocate," reasoned Kristen.

"I'll speak to Joe in the morning and find out what is going on," put forward a less than impressed Connie.

Gabriella reached across the table and took hold of her daughter's right hand, "Don't feel you have to stay because of me. I'll always be grateful for you giving up so much to be here, but it's time for you and Kristen to do what is right for you."

Tears filled Connie's eyes, "Kris and I have already discussed moving back to New York, but we want you to come live with us."

Kristen smiled at her mother in-law and added, "We plan of starting a family next year and would like it if their grandmother was close by."

"Oh my, that is wonderful news, but you don't need me hanging around."

"Mom, you would be doing us a favour."

Kristen stood and began collecting the dishes, "The good news is the finance for our old house fell through and I've been renting it out for months, so the issue of where to live is taken care of."

Turning her head, Connie stared at her wife, "I'm glad you didn't sell it."

"I didn't sell the Lake house either. I took it off the market two days after it was listed."

"I love that house," confessed a teary Gabriella while getting to her feet. "And I miss New York."

"I have many found memories of the place," offered up Connie with a wink.

"Right then," began Kristen. "We move if Connie is successful with getting her old job back."

"What about you Kris?" asked Gabriella.

"I'll simply reapply for the force, but for now, we just have to wait and see where we stand."

-o-

An hour later Connie nestled into the crook of Kristen's arm and lovingly kissed up and down the column of her throat, "I hope we didn't keep mom awake with all that noise."

"If we did, I'm laying the blame on you."

"Me?"

"Don't try to sound all innocent. You instigated the whole thing."

Tittering, Connie replied, "I'm just extremely happy and wanted to share with my thoughtful and loving wife."

"Well thank you."

Connie passed a palm over Kristen's stomach and asked, "If we move, will you want to put our baby plans on hold?"

"No baby, I still want to have a child next year. If we are successful with IVF, I'll take a full year off work. Financially we have no concerns, so it's a viable option for us."

"It's a pretty sound one and Ed was so excited about our news."

Yawning, Kristen kissed the top of Connie's head, "I thought he was going to cry when I offered this house to him for his honeymoon."

"Me too and it's a wise decision to keep it as an investment."

"Oh, I almost forgot, I'm going surfing with Danny Saturday morning. Would you like to tag along?"

"I think I'd enjoy watching."

"Great, sweet dreams honey, but I hope to entice you onto a board."

"I love you and your eagerness, but I'll be all arms and legs."

"I love you too and we will see."

-o-


	13. Chapter 13

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take the time to review and shower the Muse with a little sugar.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**2340 hours Friday 12****th**** November**

**Chung, chung**

"How did the stakeout go?" inquired Connie when a freshly showered and naked Kristen climbed into bed and snuggled into her back.

"Six arrests and everyone got to go home in one piece," came the reply, followed by a gentle kiss to the back of Connie's neck.

"Well I'm relieved to hear that and I'm very glad you are here."

Cradling her right hand under the swell of her wife's left breast, Kristen asked, "What time did you get in?"

With a hitched breath, Connie answered, "A little after five thirty and I finally spoke to Joe about Mike." Distracted by Kristen's languid fondles for a second, Connie continued, "You were right sweetheart; he has formerly nominated to run for DA."

"So he'll be up against Hardin and Joe?"

"Yes and a fourth candidate from the office. Joe told me he'd offer the Senior Deputy position to Mike if he's elected."

"I'm sorry babe; I know that's not what you wanted to hear."

"Joe and I actually had lunch together and Mike showed up at the diner."

"He's already returned?"

"Yes and when I went back to the office, he followed."

Pissed at the affront of the man, Kristen inquired, "What did he say?"

"Oh, he was charming and polite."

"Obviously he has no idea we know all about his sacking in New York."

"Before he left he said he was looking forward to working with me again."

"Hopefully you'll be successful with your job application in Manhattan and won't have worry about him."

"What if I'm not?"

"Then we'll think of something else."

"Okay," agreed Connie before rolling over onto her back, "Do you intend doing anything else with that hand?"

Grinning madly, Kristen replied, "I wasn't sure if you were up for it."

"Sweetie, I've barely seen you the past two days, so I'm very keen for you to continue."

"I better kiss you first."

"Yes you should."

-o-

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street, Suite 1800**

**Monday 15****th**** November**

**Chung, chung**

"Deputy District Attorney Rubirosa," answered Connie when she picked up the receiver of her desk phone.

_"Hey Connie, it's me."_

"Hello sweetie, why didn't you call me on the cell?"

_"I'm on a pay phone and didn't have enough change on me."_

"What's wrong with using your cell phone?"

_"I need you to promise to stay calm."_

Connie automatically went into panic mode and inquired in a higher pitch, "Have you been hurt?"

_"Baby, that doesn't sound too calm."_

"Don't mess with me darling, are you all right?"

_"I'm fine Connie, but I was hit with a tyre iron."_

"Say what?"

_"We raided a suspect's house and his mother charged at me with a crow bar. She struck me in the chest and broke my phone. The vest took the force, but when Danny and Nick grappled her, she fell into me and knocked me to the floor."_

"Are you telling me you don't have any injuries?"

_"Not quite. The woman weighted three hundred and fifty pounds and managed to dislocate my left knee cap."_

"Damn it Kris, are you at the hospital?"

_"Yes baby. The doctor gave me a needle and popped my knee back into place straight away, so I'm good as new."_

"Is anyone with you?"

_"No, the others are snowed under with the paperwork."_

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

_"No baby, I'll cab it back to the division then drive home."_

"Are you right to drive?'

_"Yes, I just wanted to let you know what happened before you heard it on the grapevine."_

"I appreciate that and how much time have you been given off work?"

_"Only a day, it wasn't too serious."_

"That's good to hear and I'll see you tonight."

_"I'll have dinner waiting for you."_

"Thanks, bye."

_"Bye Connie."_

Putting down the received, Connie returned to the witness statement she was looking over and relaxed. Her reading was interrupted twenty minutes later when Jerry rapped on the open door.

"You got a minute Connie," he asked.

"Sure, is there a problem?"

"I've just been contacted by Lieutenant Gonzales regards the Ashcroft case; the murdered jockey back in mid-September."

"We go to trial next Monday with a solid case against the best friend and bookie."

"Well, there lies the problem. Someone posted the million dollar bail for Ethan Jenkins at nine this morning and uniforms discovered his body over in Echo Park thirty minutes ago. He had a single gunshot wound to the back of his head and was sitting in the car that was parked outside his house."

"That sound like a professional hit."

"As do the murders of Jenkins' wife and daughter."

"Pardon?"

"When uniforms entered Jenkins' house they found Victoria and sixteen year old Chloe lying in the hallway with identical head shots."

"Jesus, what a mess. What do you need from me?"

"Do you recall any evidence that would suggest who did this?"

"Victoria's statement mentioned two unknown associates of her husband visited the house on two separate occasions two weeks prior to Zachary Ashcroft's death. Police were unable to locate them and Ethan never gave the investigating detectives their names."

"That could be a solid lead."

"But why would someone kill Jenkins and his family a week before the trial?"

"That's a good question for Detectives Morales and Jaruszalski. They'll be here shortly to speak with you and Joe."

"Jenkins' motive was to stop Ashcroft from spilling the beans on the race fixing they were both involved in. Maybe they weren't the only participants and that someone was concerned Jenkins would roll under the pressure of the trial process."

"Was there any indication he would?"

"No. Throughout the pre-trial hearings Jenkins maintained it was a two man operation and he wasn't involved."

"Did you and Joe believe that?"

"No and now that you mention it, Jenkins was concerned about his family and constantly asked his defence attorney about them during interviews."

"Did Noah Green voice any concerns?"

"No and he never approached us and asked for a deal."

"That's interesting. Was the wife listed to give evidence?"

"Not for us, but she was to give testimony for the defence."

"It's possible Green was going to introduce the theory of others involved as his client's defence."

"That's more than a possibility."

"Okay, I'll leave you to it."

Standing, Connie went to the filing cabinet and retrieved the Ashcroft file. Returning to her desk, she reviewed the contents until Joe entered the room sometime later.

"We have a serious problem," he declared.

"Jerry has already spoken to me about Jenkins."

"How long ago was that?"

Looking at her watch, Connie replied, "An hour, why?"

"A masked assailant walked into Noah Green's office twenty minutes ago and shot his Receptionist before killing him."

Getting to her feet, a shocked Connie commented, "Oh my god."

"The police are on their way here to take us into protective custody."

"Jesus, not again," complained a head shaking Attorney.

"Sorry Connie, but anyone associated with the Ashcroft case is deemed a target until further notice. Security downstairs has been alerted and Morales and Jaruszalski will be escorting us to a safe house within the next ten minutes."

"What about our court appearances?"

"We'll be brought back and forth to the office and the Courthouse by police escort."

"Déjà vu," sniggered Connie with a frown.

Joe smiled slightly, "You'll have to explain that to me."

"We'll have plenty of time for that story later."

Connie's cell phone trilled and she picked it up off the desk, "Hello Kris."

_"Danny just called with the news about you, Jerry and Joe going into a safe house."_

"It's true and I assume SWAT will be involved with assigned details."

_"Yes, there will be two teams and I want you to be careful."_

"I have experience in that area remember and know what to expect."

_"How could I forget? I'll make contact with you on Wednesday if you are still being protected."_

"All right."

_"I love you Connie."_

"I love you too and will see you soon."

_"Bye baby."_

Putting down the phone, Connie collected the Ashcroft folder and packed it into her briefcase.

-o-

Danny opened the hotel door and greeted Kristen, "Morning Sarge, your cargo is ready to go."

"Thanks Mendoza, I'll just be a minute."

Smiling knowingly, Danny secured the door, "Connie's room is to the left."

"Thanks."

Travelling down the short passageway, Kristen tapped on the door and held her breath when a dark blue and white pinstriped skirt suited Connie opened the door.

"Hello Sergeant Stanton."

"Hi Counsellor, are you right to leave?"

"I am and wipe that smirk off your face."

"Honestly, how can I? You look fantastic."

"Thank you and you know how I feel about you all decked out in your gear."

"Oh boy, stop talking before I attack you."

"You can do that later darling," teased Connie unashamedly.

"Huh hum, okay. I'll go fetch Joe then we'll move out."

"Are you flustered Sergeant?"

"Yes," mumbled Kristen prior to moving down the corridor.

The second bedroom door opened and Joe exited, "Good morning Sergeant Stanton."

"Counsellor, how was your night?"

"Absolutely riveting, thank goodness this place has cable."

"I can relate to that and I have a message from your wife." Reaching into the left breast pocket of her vest, she withdrew an envelope and handed it to the smiling DDA.

"I appreciate this, thank you."

"From experience I know how difficult it can be."

"Connie told me all about her protective custody incident in New York."

"It was a long assignment, but hopefully this one won't be."

"Has progress been made?"

"Not exactly; there has been another shooting. Horse trainer Owen Bryant was rushed to hospital at three this morning with a gunshot wound to his head."

"Good Lord, he was a prosecution witness."

"Morales and Jaruszalski interviewed him yesterday and he refused protection."

"What's his condition?"

"He underwent surgery to remove the bullet and is in ICU. Doctors are hopeful of a full recovery. Bryant put up a struggle and must have moved his head before his would-be-assassin pulled the trigger. The bullet didn't hit its mark thankfully, so he's in with a chance. CSI recovered skin scrapings from under Bryant's nails, so that's a great piece of evidence. There's also been confirmation you, Jerry and Connie are at risk."

"How so?"

"Techs intercepted a call made to the hotel last night inquiring if two men and woman fitting your descriptions had booked in during the past two days."

"Son of a bitch," cursed Joe with pursed lips

"The call was made from a burn phone and untraceable. Cate and your children have already been relocated out of state along with Connie's mother as a precaution."

"That's a relief."

"We better make a move for the office. Officer McArthur is waiting downstairs in the service alley."

"How's the knee?" inquired Joe while heading down the hallway.

"One hundred percent healed and just so you know, your boss is a little on the cranky side this morning."

"There's a surprise."

Kristen chuckled then said, "He's gone stir crazy after being alone for two days."

"I'm glad I'm sharing with Connie and not him."

Connie stepped out of her room carrying her briefcase and Kristen gulped before passing by her. She heard a faint snigger from her wife and ignored the impulse to respond.

-o-

**District Attorney's Office**

**County of Los Angeles**

**210 West Temple Street, Suite 1800**

**0845 hours Tuesday 23****rd**** November, 2010**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen knocked on Joe's door and waited for an answer.

"Come in."

Entering, Kristen announced, "We're ready to move out when you are."

"I'll just grab a folder."

"It will be the same routine as yesterday Counsellor except I'll be handing you over to Sergeant Winston downstairs."

"Okay."

"Connie is already secured in the vehicle and waiting."

Twenty minutes later Kristen watched a team of SWAT Officers guide Connie and Joe inside the Courthouse. She was positioned atop the building to the south and with a sigh of relief; she spoke into her radio mike, "Command, Sierra Wun."

_"This is Command, send."_

"Assets have entered the building – over."

_"Maintain position – over."_

"10-4 Command, Sierra Wun out."

Scanning the roof tops to her left and right, Kristen radioed her fellow snipers and acknowledged their SitReps. Moments later Sergeant Peters transmitted the Attorneys were secured in the Courtroom.

As the hours dragged by and the Courtrooms adjourned for lunch, Kristen received a phone call from Captain Griggs.

"Yes sir?" she answered.

_"Kris, Morales and Jaruszalski have had a major breakthrough. They have linked the race track owner to Jenkins and Ashcroft. Owen Bryant came out of his medically induced coma two hours ago and named Landon Allen as the man who ordered the hit on him."_

"That's great news, have they picked him up?"

_"No, so I want you to keep an eye out for him. I'm sending the teams his DMV photo now along with his assistant's. It's suspected Kyle Cook is the trigger man and neither man can be located."_

"Understood sir, I'll pass on the information."

_"Jenner and I will maintain ground level surveillance along with Smith and Taylor and you have a green light on both suspects."_

"Roger that Captain." Pocketing her phone, Kristen contacted Sergeants Peters and Winston then Nick and Danny with the update and orders.

Meanwhile, inside the Courthouse Joe was receiving the same information from Detective Morales via his cell phone.

_"It seems Allen was the brains behind the betting scam and when Ashcroft decided he had enough money, he wanted to walk away and the other two took offence to his plan."_

"Bryant told you all this?" inquired Joe.

_"Yes. He overheard the conversation while attending to a horse in the stables. When Ashcroft left, Allen attempted to persuade Jenkins to take care of Ashcroft permanently. Jenkins wouldn't agree, but he must have changed his mind when Allen sent two of his goons around to his house."_

"Why didn't Allen just have Cook do it?"

_"By forcing Jenkins into it, Allen owned him."_

"That's a good point, but why attempt to kill Bryant?"

_"Bryant visited Jenkins in prison two weeks ago and informed him he knew the truth and was willing to disclose details to his lawyer."_

"Let me guess, Noah Green was retained on behalf of Allen."

_"You got it and that's what started the ball rolling. Jenkins admitted to Bryant that Allen had threatened to kill his family if he pointed the finger his way. Jenkins also said his wife knew the truth as well as the location of the offshore bank accounts used by the three men."_

"That explains everything except for Allen coming after the DA's Office."

_"I suspect he assumed Green had passed on certain information."_

"But he worked for Allen and didn't say a word."

_"Maybe Allen just wanted to even up the odds in his favour. What does it matter if you order a couple more murders when you have already killed five people?"_

"True. Has there been any word on Allen and Cook's whereabouts?"

_"Cook was spotted on camera boarding a train at Grand Central and the local police are waiting for him at the first stop. Allen is in the wind, but my money is on him trying to finish the job."_

"Time will tell."

Sergeant Winston approached the two Attorneys and Joe ended the call.

-o-

Danny radioed Captain Griggs and informed him he had a visual on a man fitting Allen's description nearing the Courthouse steps. Griggs and Jenner moved towards the subject and detained him for the purpose of identification. Although of similar weight, height and build as Allen, once his hat was removed the similarities ended. Unlike Allen, the older man was bald.

Thirteen minutes later Winston transmitted the news he and Jenner were escorting the Attorneys to the exit. Griggs confirmed the vehicle was in position and for them to proceed.

Kristen scrutinised the Courthouse entrance and stairs for Allen and was about to speak into her mike when Nick's voice sounded on her earpiece.

_"I have a visual on possible suspect. Lower level, two feet from eastern side of staircase. I do not have a clear shot. I repeat, I do not have a clear shot."_

Joe and Connie were halfway down the steps as Kristen checked the wind speed then adjusted the rifle sights.

_"I am negative on a clear shot,"_ radioed Danny.

Nick spoke again with a warning, _"Winston, subject approaching your position."_

Calmly, Kristen announced, "I can confirm identity and have a clear shot."

_"Take it,"_ directed Griggs. _"You have a green light."_

Exhaling, Kristen depressed the trigger simultaneously and all mayhem broke loose on the stairs of the Courthouse as Joe and Connie were rushed down the remaining steps and into a black sedan. People ran away screaming until the solitary, prone body of Landon Allen lay crumbled on the third tier with a pool of blood collecting around his head.

Uniformed Officers ran to him as the remaining ground level SWAT Officers holstered their sidearm.

_"Subject is down,"_ transmitted the Captain. _"Assets are secure and on route."_

Kristen studied the scene from her position on high until Paramedics arrived and whisked Allen away on a stretcher. Surveillance continued as onlookers were ushered away and Crime Scene Investigators moved in. Captain Griggs stood the snipers down and Kristen packed up her equipment. She was relieved to receive news of Cook's arrest over her radio and when she got to the SWAT truck parked in an alley around the corner, she was greeted by Danny and Nick.

"Hell of a shot Sarge," cheered Danny.

"Thanks and that was a great spot by you Bartlett."

"Excellent team work," declared Nick as the other SWAT members approached.

Griggs and MacArthur joined the two teams and the Captain said, "Solid work all round everyone. Let's load up and head out. We'll link up with Sergeants Winston and Jenner back at HQ."

Kristen offloaded her sniper rifle and took a seat in the back of the truck. Griggs sat beside her and nodded. She didn't need to ask what that meant. The seasoned officer knew Allen was dead the instant the 50 calibre bullet penetrated the right side of his temple.

-o-

Joe and Connie stood up from the lounge when Captain Griggs entered the break room.

"I'll organise to have you taken home. Your belongings from the hotel will be delivered to you in the next hour or so. Allen was pronounced DOA at University Hospital and Cook is currently in County lockup. He was located at the racetrack."

Stretching out his right hand, Joe replied, "Thank you Captain, you and your teams."

"You're welcome and sorry for keeping you here so long."

"There's no need to apologise and I'm glad our statements are done."

Danny appeared in the doorway and Griggs announced, "Here's your ride home, have a good evening."

"Thank you Captain Griggs," responded Connie as she collected her briefcase.

Kristen looked up from her desk when the two Attorneys walked by and smiled at her wife. Her heart did a merry jig when deep brown orbs focused on her and Connie grinned. Signing the last of her paperwork, she ran out of her office and went to talk to the department's psychiatrist as procedure dictated.

-o-

It was past ten when Kristen arrived home to an empty house. She found a note on the kitchen counter and read:

_**Darling,**_

_**Am having dinner with mom, **_

_**Theresa and her boys.**_

_**They arrived this afternoon**_

_** after I picked mom up from **_

_**the airport.**_

_**Call me when you get in.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Connie**_

Kristen took her ready bag into the bathroom and dropped her dirty uniform into the hamper than packed a new set of fatigues for the next day. Stripping off her polo and utility trousers, boots and underwear, she got into bed and called her wife.

_"Hey baby,"_ answered Connie loudly.

"Hi, have you been drinking?"

_"Yes I have. We have been celebrating the impending birth and discussing mom's experience in protective custody."_

"Do you want me to come pick you up?"

_"No my sweetness, Theresa said she'll drop me home."_

"Well give my love to everyone and I'll see them soon."

"I love you so much Kris."

"I love you too my drunken imp."

Connie giggled briefly, _"You're funny. Are you in bed?"_

"Yes."

_"Are you naked?"_

"Yes."

_"Oh good grief, I'll be home in ten."_

She wasn't and Kristen was woken from a deep sleep when Connie fell into bed with all the grace of a hippopotamus two hours later.

"Fuck," she mumbled while spooning into Kristen.

"Is that a request?" asked a giggling blonde.

"Ahh, okay."

"Go to sleep baby."

"I was supposed to be home earlier, wasn't I?"

"Yes, but it's fine."

There was a moment's silence before Connie declared, "You are so freaking hot my SWAT girl."

Rolling over to face her wife, Kristen husked, "Not as hot as you Connie."

"Nope, you are smoking," remarked the brunette before tossing her left leg over Kristen's hip and pulling her closer.

"I've missed you."

"It's been eight days and I need you so bad."

"How bad?" taunted Kristen.

"If you kiss me, you will find out."

"I like that invitation." Lowering her lips, she groaned when Connie's hands fondled her breasts. The intensity of the kiss forced the breath out of her lungs and she pulled back.

"I'm ready darling," implied Connie while pinching her lover's nipples.

"Lord you drive me crazy Connie."

"Good, now make me come," demanded a grinning Connie.

"Yes ma'am." Gently, Kristen reached down and slid her fingers into the warm wetness, "I swear you feel so good."

"Fill me baby, I need you inside."

Pushing along the velvety smooth skin, Kristen entered the small opening with two fingers and groaned as muscles gripped onto her.

"Oh god Kris, that's it sweetie. Make me yours."

"I love you."

"I adore you my beautiful wife," countered Connie as she thrust against Kristen's rhythm and reached for her bosom.

Over time, the contractions sped up and Kristen introduced a third finger. Her own climax built as she watched her lover writhe in pleasure and pull at her nipples.

"Talk to me Kris," implored Connie as her gaze focused on Kristen's. "I want to hear how you feel."

"I am close baby. Your hands are driving me to the edge."

Connie's hips started to rotate as she controlled the depth of penetration, "Oh god, that's so good and I love the way you talk."

"Mmm, Connie I'll do anything to make you happy."

"That's all I want and this amazing sex is so damn brilliant."

"Kiss me baby."

Connie seized Kristen's mouth and slowed down her cadence. Taking the opportunity to ease off her own release, Kristen softly ran her thumb over Connie's rigid clitoris. Her reward was forthcoming in the form of a squirt of warm liquid as Connie orgasmed.

Breaking the kiss, a light headed Kristen keep her fingers in place and crawled down the bed on her knees. She took the swollen vulva into her mouth and suckled.

"Oh Kristen yes," screamed Connie. "Again baby."

Kristen didn't cease until Connie admitted she was done forty minutes later. Still holding back her own liberation, she lay beside her sated wife and asked, "Do you have any energy left for me?"

"Of course I do my darling. What would you like?"

"Your beautiful mouth will do the trick honey."

"Then come up here."

Kristen got up then manoeuvred herself over Connie's head. Lowering her body, she gripped the bedhead and held on as her wife took her time to orally satisfy her needs several times.

Afterwards, a sleepy DDA and Police Officer cuddled together side by side. Kristen tenderly kissed her wife on the forehead and commented, "The opinion polls have Joe a clear winner over Cutter, Hardin and Evans."

Barely containing her surprise, Connie asked, "In that order?"

"Yes baby."

"Evans has no experience with big cases, so I doubt that will change. Although I have to say I am stunned about Mike's position."

"He may be an outsider, but he does have an excellent track record."

"True and either way, it won't affect our decision. I applied for the EADA and Senior ADA positions that were gazetted yesterday. I sent off my résumé as soon as I read through the application package."

"When I spoke to Olivia Sunday she said Jack McCoy and Alex were going to be the interviewing panel."

"That's a bonus."

"Honey, your record speaks for itself. What's your current conviction rate?"

"Ninety two percent."

"I rest my case."

"It was ninety in Manhattan."

"There aren't too many Prosecutors with those figures Connie, so you have more than a good chance."

"Thank you for the support and before we go to sleep, I have a question."

"Go ahead baby."

"Who shot Allen?"

"I'm not at liberty to comment on an ongoing investigation by the Shooting Review Committee."

"Well that will be a formality and I'll just wait for the statements to land on my desk."

Moving in closer, Kristen nuzzled into Connie's ear, "I love you and it was me."

"You're making a habit of rescuing me from deranged killers."

"That's my job baby and I'll continue to protect you forever."

"You are going to make me cry with those sweet words."

"And you are going to make me come again if you don't quit playing with my boob."

"Oops, I didn't even realise I was."

"You always do after we make love and chat."

"I just need to make contact and enjoy these moments."

"I do too, but it's time for sleep."

"Okay and thank you for sharing your side of the bed."

"Anytime and it's your turn to change the sheets in the morning."

"That seems fair. Goodnight and thanks for your fine job performance today."

After a little chuckle, Kristen stated, "I have many skills."

"You need to stop watching Xena on the weekends."

"I don't think so, she rocks and goodnight."

Connie laughed for a short time before finding sleep.

-o-


	14. Chapter 14

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Share a little love with the Muse by leaving a review.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Saturday 18****th**** December, 2010**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen arrived home after attending a bank siege to find the house inundated with Connie's relations who she hadn't seen since their wedding. As she walked into the kitchen Antonio, Grace and Pedro Hernandez's youngest grandchild raced up to her and clung to her right leg.

The two year old looked up and said, "Hola."

"Hola Antonio, dónde está tu madre?" _(Hello Antonio, where is your mother?)_

The olive skinned child pointed towards the living room and Kristen asked in English, "Where are your pants?"

"Potty," he answered while reaching up towards her gun holster. "BANG, BANG," he shrieked as he took off along the polished floorboards.

Connie's twenty eight year old cousin Lena appeared and picked him up, "Hello Kristen, sorry about my half naked boy."

"It's fine and apparently his pants are in the bathroom."

"Once I redress him, I'll greet you properly. The others are outside on the porch drinking sangria and beer. I want to thank you again for organising this holiday, it means much to mamá.

"You're welcome Lena and it's so good to see you again. I'll join you out back once I put away my gear."

Three minutes passed before Kristen exited the back door and greeted Grace, Pedro, their other daughter Rosalina, her husband Manny and their two children Salvador five, and three year old Marisa. Once all the embraces and kisses were out of the way, Lena's husband Gabriel hugged her and handed her a bottle of beer.

"Gracias," she said before sitting beside Connie and pecking her lips. "I see everyone arrived safe and sound."

"Yes and mom is out grocery shopping with Theresa, Robert and Christian. Alex and his family will be here within the hour."

Kristen nodded and watched the three children as they ran off down the stairs towards the tree house.

"I better go supervise," suggested Manny.

"You stay where you are and I'll go watch over them," offered Kristen. "You can have my beer Connie."

When Kristen joined the kids in the playhouse, Grace noted, "Connie, something is bothering your Kristen. She is too quiet."

"I picked that up too. It's probably to do with work and she wants to speak in private to me about it."

"You communicate well?"

"Yes we do."

"She has a good heart that one and makes you smile. She is good to my sister too."

"Kris loves her."

"She is good with children also."

Lena laughed at the conversation, "Watch out dear cousin, this is where mamá asks about your plans for babies."

"Hush Lena," protested Grace. "I was not going to ask. Gabriella already told me a little one will appear next year."

Connie smiled at her Aunt, "That's correct then two more will follow."

Pedro raised his glass, "We toast to your good luck Connie."

"Thank you Uncle."

-0-

After a boisterous dinner, Grace, Pedro, Theresa and her family went home with Gabriella while Lena and her clan retired to the recently finished pool house. Rosalina and Manny settled their kids into a spare room then went to bed after seeing Alex, Julia and their children off. Kristen secured the house before joining Connie in the shower.

"Would you like to talk now?" asked the brunette as her wife reached for the soap.

Blue eyes misted over with tears and Kristen shook her head, "It can wait until we go to bed and no, it's not work related."

"I'll be ready when you are and you were excellent with the children tonight."

"Yeah, Grace mentioned it several times. I spoke with Olivia this morning and she is being treated to a white Christmas in the Hamptons with Alex's family."

"Alex loves spoiling her; kind of reminds me of you."

"Thanks. Did you take care of transferring extra money onto your Visa card for the holidays?"

"I did thank you very much and mom was grateful for the grocery money."

"I figured she'd need it with the extra mouths to feed."

Connie laughed, "My family certainly do know how to eat and drink."

"I hope Gabriel wasn't offended when I didn't drink his beer?"

"I explained you don't drink except for the occasional glass of bubbly."

"Thanks," replied Kristen before rinsing off and stepping out of the stall.

Turning off the water, Connie joined her wife, "Is there any way I can put a smile on your face?"

"We need to talk Connie."

Alarm registered on Connie's face, "Have I done something wrong?"

Pulling Connie into her embrace, Kristen reassured her, "No baby. It's not that. You and I are fine, in fact we are perfect, but we may need to revise our plans for children."

"I'm not following you sweetie."

"I received a phone call form Doctor Bell this morning."

Brown brows rose in question, "The fertilisation specialist we are booked into to see next month?"

"That's her."

"Why did she call?"

"The clinic had a cancellation and Doctor Bell offered to see us this afternoon."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried to, but you must have been at the Airport."

Connie rushed out of the bathroom and picked her phone up off the bureau, "Darn it, I didn't check for missed calls."

Joining her, Kristen continued, "The Team got called to a job then it was too late to call again. The appointment was at two, so I went on my own."

Realisation hit Connie with the force of a tilt train, "Oh sweetie, did she do a pelvic exam?"

"Yes, along with an ultrasound. That bastard caused extensive scarring to my cervix and fallopian tubes. I'm so sorry Connie, but I mightn't be about to conceive," blurted out Kristen as heavy teardrops fell.

Hugging her shattered wife, Connie held on tight, "We have other options my love."

"I know, but I wanted to give you a child."

"Did the doctor take a sample of your eggs?"

Sobbing harder, Kristen answered, "Yes and it was so painful baby."

"Oh my darling, I'm so sorry."

"I'll know on Wednesday if my eggs are viable."

"If they are then we'll have one fertilised and impregnated into my womb."

"Okay," whispered Kristen before burying her face into Connie's shoulder. "When the doctor told me the bad news I relived all that shit with Yates. He's been dead two years and the fucker is still messing with us."

"Kris, we've dealt with crap before and survived. This won't defeat us."

"Oh god baby, where would I be without you?"

"You'll never have to find out because you are my life."

"And you are my strength."

"Come on, let's get into bed and hope you don't get called out again."

Letting go, Kristen eased into bed and pulled Connie onto her body, "I love you and cherish our bond."

"I do too," agreed Connie while smiling down at the blonde. "We will get through this."

"Doctor Bell said the odds of a successful implantation are twenty to one."

"Well that's better than nil. I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No Connie, it's very comfortable and it was my uterus that was hurt."

"If that fucking rapist and murderer wasn't already dead, I'd fucking kill him myself."

Kristen splayed her fingers across Connie's buttocks and chuckled, "Do you know how cute you look when you swear like your Uncle Pedro?"

"Trust me; I could do much better when I think of that coward Yates."

"I adore your fire and passion baby. It was why I fell in love with you."

Grinning, Connie chided her lover, "I thought it was my legs that won you over."

"Oh they definitely helped."

"That first time I saw you wearing a tee shirt and briefs, I knew I was in deep trouble."

"I vaguely remember my drunken behaviour that night and it was you who believed in me back then. You pulled me out of my deep depression and gave me hope."

"When you turned up at my doorstep two months ago, I fell in love with you all over again."

"For me it was when I called you. I lost myself in your voice and knew there was nothing I wouldn't do to have your love again."

"You always had it Kris. I never stopped loving you."

"Don't ever stop, I beg of you Connie."

"You don't have to beg, I gladly give it to you my darling."

"Thank you for all you give me."

Connie chuckled before speaking, "I'm about to give you a hickey on your inviting collar bone."

"Wow, you know how to show a girl a good time, don't you?"

"I certainly do, now kiss your wife."

-o-


	15. Chapter 15

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Leave a little love behind for the Muse by posting a review.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**LAPD Metropolitan Division**

**D Platoon**

**251 East 6****th**** Street **

**Wednesday 22****nd**** December 2010**

**Chung, chung**

Danny walked into the locker room and slapped Kristen on the shoulder, "Hey Sarge, your cell phone is ringing."

Dropping her vest onto the bench, Kristen ran to her office and plucked the phone off the desk, "Hello, Stanton speaking."

_"Hello Kristen, Doctor Bell here. Are you able to talk?"_

"Yes I am. Do you have the results?"

_"I do and am thrilled to inform you that your eggs are perfectly healthy."_

"Oh dear Lord, that is just brilliant news. Did you do what we discussed Monday?"

_"I fertilised an egg with your selected donor and will check its progress in three days' time."_

"But that will be Christmas day?"

_"Hopefully I will be able to play Santa for you and your wife. If fertilisation occurs, how would you feel about coming into the clinic and having the egg implanted?"_

"I'd feel ecstatic Doctor Bell."

_"If we get to that stage and the egg holds, you'll be looking at a caesarean delivery."_

"Understood and I'll wait for your call. Thank you so much Doctor Bell."

_"It's my pleasure Kristen, bye."_

Putting her phone down on the desk, Kristen looked at her watch. It was ten minutes before end of shift, but she ran back to the locker room and collected her gear.

-0-

Connie raised her head when the knock sounded on her office door and she yelled out, "COME IN."

Kristen stepped inside, shut the door then locked it.

"Oh hello and by the look on your face I gather you have thrilling news."

"We have an egg that has made acquaintance with some stranger's sperm and if our luck holds out, that egg will be our Christmas present."

Too stunned to reply, Connie burst into tears and raced to her wife.

"It's pretty awesome honey," rejoiced Kristen as she kissed Connie's temple.

Leaning back with her arms around Kristen, Connie declared, "Oh Kris, I have a good feeling about this."

"So far everything has worked in our favour."

"It has my darling and I'm so excited. I'm so incredibly proud of you Kris."

"I am too, I mean the excited part, but don't go overboard just yet. We still have to wait and hope it takes."

"If it doesn't we go to plan B and I carry your egg."

"We do and I love you. I'm sorry for disturbing your work."

"Don't be. I was only working on Cook's sentencing hearing."

"Gee, that was a quick court appearance."

"Judge Ramsay had a clear calendar for this week, so several cases were moved forward. That means Kyle Cook will be sentenced on the seventh of January."

"Hopefully that will be your last case here."

Running fingers through Kristen's hair, Connie then massaged her shoulders, "You never know sweetie."

"I'll let you get back to work and see you at home."

"Don't forget Lena is making tapas for dinner."

"How could I forget? Your family have taken over our kitchen."

"Speaking of family, let's keep the news to ourselves until we have more results."

"Sure and can you cease with the breast caress?"

Glancing down, Connie removed her hand from under Kristen's polo shirt and confessed, "I'm hopeless."

"Yes you are and I remember a time when it was my abs you couldn't keep your hands off."

"Oh they're still delicious too Kris."

"So are you and I better get out of here before you throw me onto your desk."

Connie's next comment was full of sass, "Now there's an idea and we don't have too many days left to christen my office."

"Well the door is secured and I'm game if you are."

"Oh darling I'm very game."

"In that case, Merry Christmas," suggested Kristen while undoing the top button of Connie's white silk shirt.

-0-

**Stanton Residence**

**12822 Keene Avenue, Willowbrook**

**Saturday 25****th**** December, 2010**

**Chung, chung**

Kristen rolled over in bed and reached for her ringing cell phone. Looking at the screen, she sat up and answered, "Hello Doctor Bell, happy holidays."

_"You too Kristen and I have a special package for your Christmas stocking."_

"Oh my god, oh my god," responded a jubilant Kristen while grabbing hold of Connie's shoulder.

_"I know it's early, but can you and your wife come to the clinic for a couple of hours?"_

"We'll be there shortly and thank you so much."

_"Goodbye."_

Connie finally stirred and complained, "Sweetie it's five o'clock in the freaking morning, go back to sleep."

"Connie, we have a baby to make."

"Oh my god, then get up," replied a more alert DDA.

"I was waiting for you to wake up," explained Kristen as she raced into the ensuite.

"Merry Christmas and I love you," cheered Connie as she entered the room.

"I love you too and I'll leave a note to say we've gone jogging."

"That's a clever idea and get out of the way."

"Hey now Bossy Boots, slow down."

"I can't, I'm all revved up."

"Then get in the shower and stop babbling."

-0-

Connie held Kristen's left hand as Doctor Bell began to insert a syringe into her wife's uterus.

"You'll feel some pressure Kristen, but the procedure should be painless. As you can see on the monitor, I've managed to find a clear path into the right fallopian tube."

"Are the darker images scar tissue?" enquired Connie as she viewed the ultrasound.

"Yes that's why natural child birth is not an option for Kristen."

Looking to the blonde, Connie teared up, "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Hey now, we can adapt."

"Connie would you like to release the egg?" asked a grinning doctor.

"Yes please." Walking to the end of the bed, she smiled at Kristen then pressed in the plunger, "There they go darling."

"You did really well Kristen. I'll just finish up here and you can have some privacy while you relax for the next hour."

"Thank you Doctor. We really appreciate all you've done for us."

"You're welcome and the hard part is over."

Connie took hold of Kristen's hand again and enquired, "Does Kristen have to limit activity for longer than three days?"

"Three days is sufficient. The egg will have attached itself by then and this first hour is the critical stage."

Kristen caressed Connie's forearm, "Honey, I'll be fine and my last day on the job is the first."

"I know, but I just want you to be all right."

A nurse assisted the doctor in cleaning up then left the room.

Doctor Bell rested a hand on Kristen's shoulder, "When you are done, see Belinda at Reception. She has my referral letter for Doctor Mitchell in Manhattan. Your first appointment is on the thirteenth of January at ten in the morning for a blood test. It was a pleasure meeting you both and I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you Doctor," said a teary Connie. "And Merry Christmas."

"A Merry Christmas to you too."

-0-

Kristen and Connie entered the kitchen and were surprised to find the house quiet. They had expected to return to three rowdy children and general mayhem around the Christmas tree.

"You must have worn out the kids last night," reasoned Connie with a shrug.

"I guess so," agreed Kristen while cuddling her wife from behind. "I'll make a start on some eggnog."

"Great idea and I'll put together the pancake batter."

Nuzzling into soft black hair, Kristen whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too and unhand me before I forget about the no vigorous sex until Tuesday instruction."

"Honey, we can still make love as long as I avoid penetration."

In reply, Connie swivelled around and kissed Kristen soundly. The couple separated when they heard footsteps in the hallway.

Rosalina appeared and Kristen hugged her, "Merry Christmas."

"You too and the bed in the guest room is really comfortable. The others are still sound asleep. Is there anything I can help with?"

"You can give me a hand with the pancakes," replied Connie while embracing her cousin.

"No worries and what time are the rest of the family due?"

"Eight thirty, then it's off to church service after breakfast."

"Okay."

-0-

Kristen stayed at home with the five children while the others went to church and kept an eye on the turkey roasting in the oven. She was busy making apple pies when everyone else arrived at the house. The kids abandoned the movie they'd been watching and demanded to open presents.

Pedro adopted the role of handing out the gifts and Connie pulled Kristen onto her lap as she sat in one of the armchairs. For the remainder of the day Connie stayed close to her wife and constantly showered her with touches of affection. In turn, Kristen was overwhelmed by the enormity of a big family Christmas. Several times she had to stop herself from crying as the day unfolded and by the time she climbed into bed, she was emotionally drained.

Connie held her tightly and watched her fall asleep before surrendering to exhaustion.

-o-


	16. Chapter 16

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please review and send a little love to the Muse!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**LAPD Metropolitan Division**

**D Platoon**

**251 East 6th Street **

**Tuesday 28****th**** December 2010**

**Chung, chung**

All too soon Connie's family returned to their homes and Gabriella listed her house for sale. Kristen was busy finalising paperwork when Connie phoned her at work.

"Hello Counsellor," she answered cheerfully.

_"Hi sweetie, I just received a call from Jack."_

"Have you got an interview?"

_"Yes and I have to be there at one o'clock on Thursday."_

"Well you better get packing then. The old house is now vacant, so you'll be able to stay there overnight."

_"I'll see if I can arrange a flight back early Friday morning."_

"That sounds good honey and I'll be home in an hour.

_"I'll see you then, bye."_

"Bye Connie."

Kristen put down her phone and looked out to the group of officers she had worked with for the past four months. She was sad to leave them behind, but was buoyed with the knowledge she was returning home with the woman she cherished and her much adored mother in-law. Her reflection was interrupted by her desk phone ringing.

"SWAT, Sergeant Stanton speaking."

"_Hello Kris,"_ replied a male voice.

"Gordon, how are you?"

_"I'm really good and you?"_

"I couldn't be better."

_"Listen, I'll cut to the chase. After our last phone conversation I did a little digging around and have some information for you."_

"I appreciate that Captain, but I intend taking some time off before reapplying to the NYPD."

_"Well you don't have to. I had dinner with the Commissioner last night and after a few scotches I broached the subject of your return to New York."_

"You are a sly one."

_"I certainly am and Jackson told me to advise you to submit your papers pronto. As you have been gone for under six months, you can return to duty on the tenth of January as long as you return your retirement payout."_

"That's excellent news, but Connie and I may be having that baby I told you about."

_"Jackson and I discussed that possibility and it's not a factor. There is more good news."_

"There is?"

_"Are you planning on applying to SWAT?"_

"No. If I'm pregnant it wouldn't be the right job for me."

_"Then it's lucky for you that your old position hasn't been permanently filled. Since you've been gone it's been covered by an Acting Sergeant."_

"Wow that's brilliant."

_"You'll be entitled to maternity leave and when you want to cease patrol duty, you can warm the front counter."_

"This is really fantastic and thanks for your support."

_"I really didn't have to say much Kris. Jackson was thrilled by the prospect you could return. The man was a lot of respect for you and is eager to have you back on the force."_

"I have my application all ready and will send it today."

_"You don't need to wait for a reply, just turn up at stores for a fresh uniform and equipment issue. I'll have your shield waiting for you in my office on the tenth."_

"Thanks Gordon."

_"Don't mention it. Has Connie heard any more about a job?"_

"Yeah, she called earlier. She has an interview on Thursday with the DA's Office."

_"Well be sure to wish her the best of luck from me."_

"I will and I'll buy you a beer when I get home."

_"I'm looking forward to it and all the best with the baby."_

"Thanks, bye."

_"See ya."_

Standing, Kristen filed the papers on her desk then joined her colleagues in the bullpen.

-0-

Connie picked up her phone and groggily answered, "Hello sweetie."

_"Happy New Year my beautiful Connie."_

"Oh darling, happy New Year to you too."

_"It's going to be a brilliant year."_

"I hope so and what's all that noise in the background?"

_"I'm on crowd control and the revellers are going off."_

"You're on a job?"

_"Yes baby, it's all hands on deck, so I better go."_

"I'll call you later."

_"All right, love you."_

"Oh sweetie, I love you more, bye."

_"Sweet dreams Connie."_

Connie lay awake for the next fifteen minutes as text after text alerted her to messages of best wishes from family and friends. Once she replied, she snuggled into the pillows and closed her eyes.

She woke when Jack called at seven thirty, "Good morning."

_"Morning Connie and sorry to call so early, but I'm due to fly out and spend the next three days with my daughter."_

"It's not a problem."

_"Alex and I finished the last of the interview at seven last night and after going over all the applicants we couldn't find anyone near your success rate. I'm officially offering you the position of Executive Assistant District Attorney."_

"I gratefully accept and thank you for the opportunity Jack."

_"You're the best person for the job and I'll see you on the tenth."_

"I look forward to it and Happy New Year."

_"Happy New Year to you and Kris, bye."_

Jumping out of bed, Connie raced to the bathroom and showered. When she returned to the bedroom, she dressed in boots, black trousers and a purple pullover. Sitting on the bed, she called Kristen.

_"Good morning honey."_

"Hello my darling. Say hello to the new Manhattan District Attorney's EADA."

_"Well hello and congratulations honey. When do you start?"_

"It's the same day as you. Jack called with the news fifteen minutes ago."

_"I'm so proud of you Connie and Cutter will be so pissed to learn you replaced him."_

"He can kiss my ass."

_"Hey now, that privilege is reserved for me."_

Giggling into the phone, Connie lowered her voice, "You can do that when I get home tonight."

_"Stop that you tease."_

"I can't help it. I'm so excited about everything that is happening."

_"Well we've both come a long way since May."_

"The best part is you and I have achieved it together."

_"You've got that right baby and I'll be waiting for you at the airport."_

"Is mom still coming with you?"

_"Yes and I think we should celebrate your news with dinner at the Palm. I'll give Alex a call and ask if he and Julia are free."_

"Oh that would be nice. I'm having lunch with Ed, Christine, Glen and Joan. I'm glad I stayed an extra day to catch up with everyone."

_"I am too and say hello to them for me."_

"I will and Jack wished you a Happy New Year."

_"That was nice of him."_

"It was and how did your last day go?"

_"I have mixed feelings honey."_

"I can understand that and I'll be no different next Friday."

_"Has your mom spoken to yet?"_

"No sweetie, that's why I asked if she would be at the airport."

_"Oh yeah, sorry I'm still half asleep."_

"Sorry for waking you sweetie."

_"It's fine and I can always go back to sleep."_

"True and what's the go with mom?"

_"She's decided to travel ahead of us and have the house organised before we arrive."_

"That's a good idea and will keep her occupied."

_"Liam phoned yesterday to say the pool house is finished, so Gabriella can move straight in and get settled."_

"Have I ever told you how grateful I am for all you do for my family?"

_"Yes you have and it makes me happy to know I can. Speaking of which, I'd like to talk to you about having Christmas at the Larchment house this year with everyone."_

"Sweetie I love you and that's a fabulous plan."

_"I received more good news yesterday."_

"Do tell."

_"Paul and Reesa are engaged. He proposed Christmas Day in front of her family."_

"That's wonderful darling and I'll send them a card from here."

_"Good idea EADA Sexy Legs."_

Connie roared with laughter, "Thank you Sergeant Cutie."

_"You haven't called me that in a long time."_

"I've been remiss in my wifely duties." There was knock on her door and she added, "That will be breakfast."

_"Go eat and I'll see you tonight."_

"Okay, I love you."

_"Love you more, bye."_

-o-

_Up Next: Final Chapter!_


	17. Chapter 17

TITLE: Law & Order – Sea Change

AUTHOR: D M Harper.

SUMMARY: After a family tragedy, Connie Rubirosa is forced to relocate to Los Angeles and leave behind the life she knew in New York.

RATING: M for mature readers.

DISCLAIMER: This story is the work of an over imaginative mind and the basic wish of many gay women who watch and enjoy certain television shows, to see a little v-vroom between two female characters. There is no intent to infringe on the copyright of Universal Media Studios, Wolf Films or Dick Wolf. This entertainment does feature consensual sexual interaction between two females, so if you are underage or unable to view due to restrictions in your part of the world, be gone and take my sympathy with you. This tale telling is for entertainment only and not for profit.

A/N: Please take the time to review and keep the Muse working! Many thanks to those who reviewed.

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Metropolitan Courthouse**

**1945 South Hill Street**

**Courtroom 3**

**Friday 7****th**** January, 2011**

**Chung, chung**

After Kyle Cook received life imprisonment without the possibility of parole, Connie was congratulated at the Prosecutor's table by Joe and Jerry then they both hugged her.

Kristen sat in the back row of the gallery and observed as her wife packed her briefcase and walked down the aisle. Her face bore sadness, but it quickly faded when Kristen stood. A smile radiated happiness and her eyes glistened with tears.

Holding out her hand, Kristen kissed Connie on the cheek, "I'll take you back to the office."

"Thank you."

"How you holding up?" enquired Kristen as the couple moved into the busy hallway.

"I'm doing okay and it's so nice to see you."

"I thought I'd give you a hand to pack."

"I have a few hours of paperwork to complete before I can leave."

"I'll sit on the couch and quietly watch you work."

A grin formed on Connie's face and she asked, "You won't be bored?"

"Hell no, I love looking at you in work mode."

Connie laughed then snuggled into Kristen's shoulder, "Are the cars packed?"

"They were loaded onto a transport truck two hours ago."

"I'm looking forward to driving the Mustang around New York."

"Good and I gave it a thorough check over this morning. I'm happy to announce she's in fine shape."

"Thank you and there's a send-off at the office."

"I know, Joe phoned me with the details earlier," replied Kristen while waving for a taxi.

"Well it's nearly time to say goodbye to our sea change."

"It was nice while it lasted Connie, but it's exciting to be returning home."

"It most definitely is."

-o-

The End

_To Be Continued in Law & Order: "New York"_


End file.
